Lucifer's Lovely Sisters
by ClaritaNox
Summary: "I'm most likely the most amazing person born on earth. I don't think I can properly convey my awesomeness. Get to know me, and you'll find out just how great I am. JK, don't do that. I already have enough attention whores in my life." -Sienna Satan (Yes, that Satan.) Female OC x Sebastian. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

 **THIS IS A PROLOGUE, SO IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THESE TWO GIRLS THE WHOLE TIME...IT'S ALSO PRETTY CRAPPY, SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. IT WILL GET BETTER... I THINK.**

 **THIS IS A PROLOGUE!**

* * *

The girl leaned against a stone wall. Her black attire contrasted greatly against her creamy skin and elegant features.

 _Maybe it wasn't important enough to say, but that simple description...that was what she had left of her, it was what she remembered her as, a deity. An angel. A god. She was little Sienna's world. She was the stars, the moon, the sky, she was everything beautiful. She was Iris._

The waves of the ocean crashed against the shore. Sand whispered silently along the ground as the wind blew. The grass was quite tall, and it rustled in the wind.

Sienna accompanied the young woman. Though they appeared uncannily similar, the younger female was clad in a completely different style of clothing. Sienna had long since grown accustomed to her elder sister's strange clothing. 'Long grown' being four years of her short five years of life. The dress Sienna wore was made of some sort of animal fur thick enough to keep warm. Her hat was made of the same type of fur, her hair tucked inside, though a few loose tendrils escaped, whipping furiously in the wind.

A comfortable silence settled between the two, only the roaring water audible. The child broke the silence with a question.

"What is love?" She looks up at her sister with big blue eyes, startling her out of her thought process.

"Where'd you hear that word, did someone tell you that?" She asked, bored, though her eyes showed curiosity.

Her dark hair swayed with the movement of her head "I heard a woman in the village say it..."

Iris sighed, thinking of a way to simplify it for her "Love is when you really care for someone...it's complicated."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, sweetheart, just that there's a lot more to it than you would think." she said "A wise man once told me 'love hurts'"

 _I never knew why she tacked on the 'it's complicated', not that I questioned it as a child. Maybe she wanted the conversation to go on, maybe she needed to tell me something. Whatever it was she intended for me to learn, it flew right over my head and is now hovering over me, just out of reach, even after all these years. Wow, don't I sound old?_

The look of confusion marring her face was pathetic but cute "Who said that?"

 _At least I was smart enough to know she was a liar, even then._

Iris giggled, "I'm actually not sure, but I know I heard it somewhere"

"Oh," she pauses "So...what is love? You still didn't answer me. Caring for someone is not love, or you wouldn't look so sad when you talked about it."

 _Not sure where that came from. I suppose I was just a really smart kid. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to keep her there, to keep her talking in that smooth voice for an eternity..._

"My, my, I have quite the little detective here, don't I?" she chuckled "Alright, alright, you've got me."

There it was. Sienna was no genius, but she knew that when she started repeating words like that Iris was not very happy.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, no, it's fine." again, there it was. "Well, like I said before, love is pretty hard to understand. Sometimes, people care for someone so much that they're willing to do anything to stay with them forever, but it doesn't always end up with the two together. Other people may try to get involved, which may make them confuse their relationship. Society also influences how people act when they're in love. Some may hurt others because of jealousy, others may let their love do that. It really depends on the situation, which makes it so hard to understand."

"That was confusing, Iris. You're a really bad storyteller."

 _That was a lie. She was the best storyteller I ever knew. Okay, I'll admit I don't know many, but she was the best of the few I met by far. Perhaps I'm just playing my memory up in favor of her. As I said, she was a great storyteller, but she had a little trouble when it came to telling non-fiction._

"I know, I know.

"Do you love someone?" The little girl asked sweetly, trying to whittle some information out of her.

"Sure: you," Iris said, shrugging as if it were obvious.

"Anyone else?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. Iris nodded with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Lucy, that's who."

"Hey," she rolled her eyes "He doesn't count either. There has to be someone else."

Iris laughed "No, there isn't" at the child's skeptical look she reassured her "I promise. Besides, who else would I love? You two are enough for me."

Sienna tackled her big sister in a hug "Really? That's nice, and all, but someone has to look after you. You always help me and Cypher but do nothing for yourself. I think that, because you never have a break, you should take a vacation! And _maaayyybbeeee_ I could go with you?"

"But where would I go?" Iris teased

She shouted "The big island over the ocean! The English haven't found it yet, so you'll finally get a chance to relax there! And imagine how many games we can play there!"

"No, honey, I'm afraid that wouldn't work out well. The natives might be angry that I trespassed on their land."

"That's okay! They'll welcome you when they see that you're such a nice person! It wouldn't matter if they didn't like you anyway; just use your magic, and you can be there forever without them knowing. You shouldn't do that, though. Not unless you take me with you."

Sometimes, Iris forgot that Sienna was just five years old. She was so smart, yet innocent. And she would do everything to make that innocence last for as long as possible.

"Well, then, I guess we should start planning, huh?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **This is my first fan-fiction ever. I'm really proud of it even though I've only written one chapter so far. I apologize if it seems rushed or messy. I'll explain later in this Author's Note. I want to write my inspiration for every chapter in the Author's Note so that if someone else wants to try it out or is just curious, they know how I got this idea. Anyways, the actual story is 1269 words long. My personal goal is to update every week with at least 1,000 words a chapter.**

 **I was actually just scrolling through some quotes because I was bored when** I **came across a couple that really sparked by imagination. Here are the quotes"**

 **Any person can say that they love you. Only a few will actually prove it."-Anonymous**

 **"I can't wait for my little sisters to start dating because it will really be fun to pick on their boyfriends" -David Gallagher**

 **"Sisters are a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life." -Isadora James**

 **"She was my baby sister. She was one of a kind." -Evelyn Mattia**

 **"That awkward moment when a guy you don't know posts 'I love you' on your little sister's Facebook wall and you're like 'I'm watching you.' - Anonymous**

 **"One day a 5-year-old asked her big brother 'what is love?' He replied:'Love is when you steal my chocolate from my school pack every day... and I still keep it in the same place'"-Anonymous**

 **Personally, I adore the last one. You can probably tell, because of the "What is love?"**

 **Bye,**

 **~ClaritaNox**

 **P.S-I apologize that there was no way for you to find the quote source (For the ones from a website). I put Anonymous on it because it was from a site that allowed anonymous quotes to be posted. I tried to put the name of the website, but it didn't appear on the completed chapter. I couldn't find a way around it, so I simply put 'Anonymous', because technically it was from Anonymous.**

 **EDITED ON 06/16/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fan fiction will be in 3rd person for most of the time unless I state otherwise. I simply wanted to say this because I've read so many stories that made me confused as to what point of view the author is writing in. And, if you haven't already figured it out, bold letters mean it's an Author's Note. If you notice me use the word "ya'll", it's because I'm from Texas, so it's difficult for me to imagine how other people talk. I might make the main character from Texas so that I can get away with using that word, but I'm hesitant to do so. I know that when I'm reading a book that has the main character from a foreign country or New York, I always read it in a ridiculously unrealistic, exaggerated accent. That has made me dislike a lot of books, so I'll refrain from using those words, or any strictly American words.**

 **Sorry about last chapter. I was going to make it a prologue, but then I remembered that, since the chapters are already numbered, the numbers would be off by one, which bugged be a lot, so I just called it chapter one. Sorry if you were disappointed. I think this chapter is better anyways. Although, I do apologize in advance for the script. I had to stick to the story line at first, so it's sort of just reciting the dialogue. With some added scenes, of course.**

 **~ClaritaNox**

* * *

Sienna's lungs began to burn, yearning for refreshing oxygen.

Running was not her forte. Despite having gone through seraph training , strengthening her new body was painful. Humans were hardcore, doing sprints every day? No, she definitely did not agree to that upon arrival.

She huffed, but resisted continuing the action to avoid cramping up . She leaned forward, racing toward the finish line, the line to freedom. Sienna felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, goosebumps covering her arms.

She ignored her reaction completely. They always had the worst timing. No way was she gonna leave the race for some stupid summoning. A big-ass portal popped up in front of her, but she disregarded it like an annoying ad.

If the big guy himself sent it, she'd be in big trouble for ignoring it. She scoffed, oh well, she had sone high ranking connections, he'd cut her some slack.

If it wasn't his creation...

She sent a small blast to the portal-thingy-majig, and smirked when she saw it flicker. She was not falling for that trick, no, she had heard of it from Audrey, a total gossip girl. What dumbass thought she was so easily fooled ? She grinned.

Charging forward, she dove directly into the portal, human audience mystified. After all, these sorts of things didn't just casually appear out of nowhere. Whatever, she brushed it off, time to wreak havoc.

Sienna was no genius, but she was fairly sure nobody in England used a horse-drawn carriage. Nor did they wear dresses with countless layers of petticoats. Something fishy was definitely going on, and it wasn't the fact that she was hiding behind a man selling goldfish.

The woman spotted a newspaper stand not too far away. If she could get a hold of one , she'd be able to recognize the time period, though she'd already estimated the mid 1800's. She looked around the street. Everyone would be able to see her. As long as she acted confident, like she belonged, she would be perfectly fine...she hoped. Sienna dashed across the sidewalk, weaving between people to get to her destination. Just as her fingers brushed the paper, a hand firmly grasped her wrist

"Don't you go stealing from my store! Oh no! I won't allow it!"An old many waved a rolled up newspaper around as if it were a magic wand.

"I'm sorry," she said, shuffling her feet and peering up at him. Her form appeared much younger than she predicted, but she did have a bit of help from her llama ghost friends. They were always such a big help. Casper had a movie made about him, but he was just a stubborn meanie. She actually favored his uncles-or was it cousins?- over him. No, were they his brothers. Eh, whatever. The blue guys.

The man's eyes remained wild. He appeared to be some sort of mad scientist. His gray tufts of hair stuck out in all directions uncontrollably.

Sienna grimaced in sympathy. Poor guy. She hoped he at least washed his hair every once in awhile.

"I didn't mean to trouble you." she said, feigning shame as her toe drew circles on the ground. He smile, hidden by her thick hair, grew as she sensed him cracking under her act. He was exactly where she wanted him to be.

He handed her a newspaper, spatting at her.

"Take it, you dumb brat!"

"Thank you, sir" Sienna says thankfully, already planning a way to curse this man with something. He should respect his elders. Kids had no respect these days, she scoffed.

She was way older than him! And she didn't ever act like that, despite her age. Then again, Sienna would most likely slowly turn into one of his kind if she had to wear those god awful corsets. Ugh. She could just imagine her lungs squishing against each other as the corset tightened.

The guy wore a plain grey corset under his white lab coat. As far as she was concerned, he was just the type of guy she'd like to associate with. The weird people were always the most fun ones. And the ones with the most secrets. She could only imagine the time machine and other miracle inventions the guy had made in his lifetime. Nah, just kidding. The closest he had ever been to success was when he was working as a servant.

She skipped away, straight into a dark alley, which, in hindsight, wasn't the greatest idea. A shadow loomed over her, causing her smile to flatten. Her lip curled, knowing exactly what his intentions were. Did he think his size was an advantage?

He was no small person. His belly hung over his trousers rather unattractively, and he stumbled over his own feet, an obvious drunken mess. His slurred words barely audible, he reached for the girl. She dodged swiftly, resulting in the drunk's rising anger. He lunged sluggishly for her, again, only to get nowhere as she continued to dodge. Once more, his shadow grew over her, and she could smell the choking scent of alcohol. She retched to the side, cursing his hobby of drinking beer.

"I need you to do well -very well- , during dinner tonight," Sebastian said firmly

"He said it twice..."

"OH, that's serious" Finny whisper-yelled.

Mey-Rin shrieked.

Sebastian left, presumably to serve the master, and pushed open the grand wooden doors.

* * *

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served" Sebastian said.

"Out in that exquisite stone garden?" The Italian man remarked. "Shall we go, my lord?" He questioned as he rose from his seat.

Ciel pursed his lips "Very well. We'll finish the game later

"Is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose"

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."

"How childish" mutters under his breath.

Ciel, hearing the remark, turned to him, glaring threateningly.

"Um, I mean, sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important" He recovers. "It's a true that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me" he said.

Caught up in his mistake, he failed to notice the flat look Sebastian gave him.

Just a few minutes later, the pair took a seat in the stone garden.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of a finely sliced raw beef donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy" Sebastian announced, though he knew Baldroy only sliced and layered the meat. The useless jock was exactly that, useless.

Mr. Damiano looked appalled at the. "A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" He sneered, turning up his nose at the dish.

It was insulting that the Earl Phantomhive, a mere child, thought so lowly of him.

"Of course, but surely you have heard of it" Sebastian stated in a questioning manner. Mr. Damiano stuttered at the spotlight now placed on him.

"This, Good sir," he said "Is a traditional Japanese delicacy. A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of donburi!" he exclaimed passionately.

The guest, horrified by the lecture, slid further down his chair.

Sebastian danced around the man "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for your hard work. He wanted you to know that it is much appreciated."

* * *

The servants lurking behind a bush discussed the situation.

"Now that's our Sebastian for you." Finny says, in awe

"He saved the day" Bard whispers.

* * *

"Excellent. What an inspiring idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action" the guest shouted.

"The wine we are pouring tonight was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce." He states calmly "Mey-Rin" He motioned for her, getting a hum in response. "Now Mey-Rin" He chides

The maid fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze "Yes, sir?"

"Why are you just standing there? Pour them a glass of wine" Sebastian hissed

"Of course! Yes, sir!"she shouted, mortified.

* * *

"Hey," Bard said

"What?"

"Is it just me, or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" Bard questions.

She was acting more clumsy and nervous than normal, he notices. She also blushed a lot more often.

"Do you think she fancies Sebastian?"

"Mr. Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin whimpered."Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way"

She clamored to pour the wine, though her aim was poor. Seeing this, Finny and Bard panicked at the mess, knowing they'd be in big trouble later.

"Mey-Rin" The blonde boy whisper-yelled. "Stop it. Can't you see you're spilling the wine?"

Ciel's eyes were wide in horror as he watched the wine soil the lavender tablecloth. Sebastian's sharp crimson eyes watched as a single drop of wine falls off the edge of the table. The red beverage splattered over the tablecloth. Just as it makes contact, Sebastian, at the head of the table, pulled the cloth smoothly.

His young master gaped, the servants' expressions not too far off.

Mr. Damiano swallowed the rest of the food and gasped when he noticed the missing cloth. "Where did the tablecloth go?" he stuttered.

"A speck of dirt...most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us." Ciel stated

Sebastian, face emotionless and a tablecloth tucked and folded under his arms, soothed his distress. "Think nothing of it"

"Please accept my apologies, sir" Sebastian states, bowing in respect. "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"Ooh. Oh my." he laughed boisterously "Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you have acquired" he complimented.

"Pay him no mind. He merely acted as befits one of my servants" the young master dismissed his awe.

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." he smiled at the pun.

" You need to take same lessons from Tumblr. I'm not joking, they actually have some funny people on there. Besides, you should tone it down a little so only smart people understand them." Sienna scoffed, immediately reminded of her classmate "Even Dan could understand that"

The girl shook her head "And he was no smart person, either. "

In fact, he was what one would call a 'struggling student'. He wasn't 'struggling', he was dumb. Danny had terrible grammar and an extremely limited vocabulary. He only had to speak one language. She had to speak various languages fluently, yet she somehow managed to keep her writing skills up to par.

Here's an example of Trevor's Essays. Well... a paragraph from one, she wouldn't want anyone to die from bad grammar while reading it. It was possible. She was surprised she didn't already keel over (Don't question how she had access to it, or even remembered it. She was a student aid for some time) :

Prompt-"Dress for success" is a phrase that can be perceived in various ways. Write about what you believe is the true meaning behind it.

By:Danny McDumbDumb (Not his real name, but to preserve his privacy, that's what he shall be called)

I think dres 4 suckses mean that you dres 4 dieing this fraze is obviously the opos-it of what it sais the opo-site of suckses is dieing That iz mi theeri i, was alwas rite so that bcuz ov mi theeri i wiil b mor smert

That was one paragraph. A whole paragraph. He didn't even include a period in that sentence. Or- excuse me- paragraph.

Here was one of Sienna's (her thesis sentence, at least.):

Written by- Sienna Strawl (Remember, it's an alias. It'd be quite odd for someone to bear the last name 'Satan' in the human world)

'Dress for success' represents how your appearance can influence your future; scientific studies show that a formally dressed person has a larger chance of being successful in their career.

A dirty smile spread across the Italian man's expression "That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract..."

The two businessmen along with the butler walked past the bush she was hiding behind. Granted, it wasn't the most creative hiding spot, but it did the job.

* * *

 **YAY! Over 2,000 words in this ONE chapter. I didn't really have any inspiration for this particular chapter, so I'll just list the quotes that encouraged me to actually start writing.**

 **"Write about what disturbs you, what you fear, what you have not been willing to speak about. be willing to be split open." ~Natalie Goldberg**

 **"There's always something to write about. If there's not then you need to live life more aggressively." ~Min Kim**

 **"Doubts kill more dreams than failure ever will" ~Unknown**

 **"Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing" ~Benjamin Franklin**

 **"There are three rules for writing a novel**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **Unfortunately, no one knows what they are" ~ W. Somerset Maugham**

 **~ClaritaNox**


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game," Ciel said.

Sienna and her inner monologue sulked outside the nearest window, eavesdropping. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Sienna froze, cursing.

"Yes...of course...I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another time-"he attempted.

"Children can be very demanding about their games." the young boy said with venom.

Oh, he's sassy too! Persassy fans unite!

"Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset."

"No...No of course not. But perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone." The Italian man stuttered.

"Of course."

She debated a stupid decision, wondering how stupid it really was. Then again, what did she have to lose?

The young woman yanked Sebastian's tie down with unforeseen strength.

"This is great gossip, Sebby. If you say anything to him about this I will personally rip out your spine, and beat you with it. Then I'm going to scoop your eyes out with a spoon, cut up your intestines and serve them to you."

The demon simply stared at her, unblinking, and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Surprised, she fell backward, flapping her arms for balance; she was unknowingly supporting her weight with his tie.

"Ow, ffffffffu- ow, ow ow... just walk it off, just walk it off..." jumping around while shifting her weight she cursed,"Damn demon."

The Seraph looked inside the window to see Mr. Damiano opening the door. On the other side of the door, is Sebastian, looking as composed as ever while pushing a cart.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lord." Sebastian kindly offers.

"I'll be right back" The man mutters, grumpily brushing the demon off. The demon follows the man's movements, looking as if he was mentally bashing him.

The butler dramatically pours tea for his master. Ciel ignores his butler's antics. Young master raises his cup to his mouth but lowers it once he gets a whiff of it.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak." Ciel questions, his anger bubbling underneath the calm surface.

"Out of consideration for our guest, I've brought some Italian tea." his butler answers.

"Italian?"

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir." Sebastian replies. "So, finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult" he elaborates. "This particular selection is not to your liking, master?" Sebastian questioned knowingly.

"No, it is not. I don't like it at all." Ciel says darkly.

"I'll see to the dessert preparations."

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy."

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian says passionately, bowing.

She whistled, looking forward to some yaoi.

Sebastian rose only to reveal pink-red eyes.

There went that theory, right out the window. It was odd that he would be obedient for his soul, she figured he'd have acted out already.

A smile twitched at the edge of her lips, her interest piquing at the sound of loud talking.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child earl," he huffed. "Yes, I've already sold off the factory."

Sienna has already heard enough. Nobody would even attempt to embarrass the Phantomhive name any further. She swiftly entered through the window, causing Ciel to shout for Sebastian.

"Excuse me" she muttered, walking toward the door. The young earl stuttered as she placed her hand on his shoulder while walking by.

"Now, all that's left is to pocket all the extra cash and squeeze more out of the brat."

Sienna rushed in the direction of the speaking. It led to a door with smoke billowing out, which made her retch.

"The employees? Who cares about them?" Mr. Damiano laughed it off. It is then that Sienna snapped, having enough of his crap.

The ghostly silhouette of a face appeared on the door, staring straight at him. He turns around in fright, frightened someone caught him.

Returning to the phone, he lowered his voice.

"Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with" he pauses "No. It'll be easy. Please, he's only a child."

Sienna glared, already planning his time of torment.

The Italian man exited the room. He walked down the hall, only to stop in fear. A dark shadow appeared on the face of a man in a portrait. He rubbed his eyes as if it could make everything go away.

"Impossible. I'm seeing things" He said to himself, though he didn't appear to believe it.

A phrase Earl Phantomhive uttered echoed in his mind "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead," Mr. Damiano halted in terror.

"No, that's ridiculous." He tried to shrug it off, continuing his walk as his footsteps echoed. He opened what he assumed was the correct door, but is surprised to see nothing but a dark storage room.

"Not here either. Or here." Mr. Damiano said, resuming opening doors, "This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room."

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead,"

Floorboards creaked behind him. He gasped at the swirling blackness of noise and darkness behind him, a maniac giggling gleefully.

"Stay-stay away from me" he tripped over himself while running. He looked around for the item that tripped him but failed to find anything.

Sienna smiled at his distress, which only encouraged her. Mr. Damiano's screams only grew in volume. Stumbling to his feet, he sprinted clumsily, the air heavy.

* * *

"That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?" Finny asked, holding the large portrait of the young master's parents.

"Hey! We need to move this or Sebastian will start yelling again." Bard snapped.

"Right!" he replied, getting back on track

* * *

"Oh. How embarrassing. I really messed up this time." Mey-Rin shrieked, over dramatizing everything.

"But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian" she squealed

"Oh, what a shameful day, is all. What kind of lecherous maid am I?"she shouted to nobody in particular

"A normal one." a soothing voice answered calmly. Mey-Rin jumped away from the origin of the voice in fear. The maid saw a little girl standing on the last step of the staircase.

The girl would definitely grow up to be a knockout, she knew. With her dark hair and blue eyes, she was sure that she would surpass everyone's expectations. This made her heart crack; she yearned for her beauty and her perfection. She was an incompetent maid that only accomplished angering the young master and Sebastian.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't act the way you had. Nobody could possibly resist Sir Sebastian's charms. Unless your body did not harbor a soul," she explained.

Mey-Rin looked on, confused. She should be accustomed to being surprised. After all, she was the maid of the Queen's watchdog. Such a job was sure to bring unexpected things.

"I've got to go. I have someone to torment right now" Sienna yawned with boredom. She disappeared with a flash, and Mey-rin stared perplexedly. How in the world could someone move so quickly? It was normal for Sebastian but a little girl?

"You lose one turn," haunted his mind. His breath grew labored and his legs turned to jelly.

Sienna watched Mr. Damiano grunt in pain as a stabbing sensation shot up his legs. The Seraph grinned; she may have been a celestial being, but even good guys had to have days off. It was up to them how they spend it. The man stumbled over himself, causing him to fall down the stairs. The fall completely disables his legs, rendering him incapacitated. He quivered, seeking a way to stop the pain, the money forgotten.

Mey-Rin happened to be standing at the edge of the staircase when she witnessesthe event.

"Sir, Are you alright?" she shouted "His leg!" the maid exclaimed "It's twisted 'round. What happened to it?"

"Hey what's wrong?" Bard said casually, the portrait still in his arms, but only bearing a small portion of the load's weight. Perks of having a gardener with super strength.

"Our Guest, something's happened!"

Mr. Damiano cringed flinching away from the tall portrait.

"And now, you lose one leg in the enchanted forest" Mr. Damiano gasps at the relation between the game and real life. Using his elbows, he crawled to the door, whimpering as he moved.

"Sir? Come back!" Mey-Rin insisted, "We'll fix you right up, don't worry."

The man refused, ignoring her as he crawled. He looked behind him, suddenly stopping in front of a pair of legs. His eyes raised to view a little girl smiling down at him.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir." Sienna cackled. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment, we have yet to serve dessert."

The man, who sensed danger in her aura, lifted himself on his good knee to scramble in the opposite direction.

"You've lost a leg. Now you can only move half the number of spaces, so why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. Sebastian walked with measured steps, advancing on his prey like the demon he was. Mr. Damiano grunted as he moved, inadvertently placing pressure on his injury. He reached a door that swung open with ease but revealed only darkness.

Footsteps echoed on the stone floor, fueling his fear and leading him to crawl into a nearby cupboard.

Moments later, the door swung open, revealing not one, but two people at the entrance. Their footsteps were synchronized so precisely it seemed only one person was walking.

"Damn. These are really tight quarters," the man in the cupboard muttered. He feels a sandy substance on his fingertips. "What's this? It smells like sugar."

The cupboard lit up with flames. The sudden realization that he was not in a cupboard struck him. A small slot opened to reveal two eyes that obviously belonged to different people. One was a brilliant blue, and the other a deep red.

"What an impatient guest we have," Sebastian stated with his velvety voice. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven."

"Oven!? Open up. Please, open the door!" Mr. Damiano bangs on the door with all his strength, but to no avail.

"Shut up." Sienna snaps. "Screaming and pleading will do nothing but give me a headache."

"Perhaps the Italian aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pies, there are many traditional desserts in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Sebastian smiled.

"I don't think you'll like this one. I've heard that the more stressed the meat is, the stiffer it is. I don't know about you but I prefer softer meat." she turned to the man in the oven, "That means you need to calm down, or I won't get a good meal out of you. Such a waste of perfectly good meat, don't you think?"

She closed the slot, much to Mr. Damiano's despair.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames." horrified, he continues screaming.

The more scared he was, the more hate and anger he would feel. That usually resulted in getting sorted to go to hell.

Lucifer had told her that there was a shortage of fearful souls in Hell. She took care of it for him, for a price, of course.

As long as she kept the supply of souls flowing, she'd get free reign on Earth, no restrictions. For those who knew her, they knew just how much trouble that could mean. Everyone else would find out soon enough, surely.

* * *

 **Awesome; 2,500 words!**

 **Hopefully, it wasn't too boring**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Edited on: 11/22/16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Lucifer's Lovely Sister**

 **Summary:"I'm most likely the most amazing person born on earth. I don't think I can properly convey my awesomeness. Get to know me, and you'll find out just how great I am. JK, don't do that. I already have enough attention whores in my life." -Sienna Satan (Yes, that Satan.) Female OC x Sebastian.**

 **Bleh. Very cheesy, but I'm too lazy to change it.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Does mention demons, but what do you expect? The show is about a boy with a contract to a demon. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **I'm sorry if you actually had to read the unedited versions. Those were horrible. Please enjoy this chapter! Also, I may be a little slow on updating, editing, and revising this story since I started a new one...but since when am I not?**

 **~ClaritaNox**

* * *

The atmosphere in the study was awkward. The young earl shifted anxiously in his chair. The tension in the air was unfamiliar and definitely unwelcome.

Sienna stood at attention directly in front of the large desk. Her lips curved down as she observed how uncomfortable Ciel was. If he was always this fidgety, he must have trouble sleeping. She once read in an article that children who slept less were more grouchy than one who had more sleep. That would explain a lot, she decided.

He was much too strict and serious for someone of his age. Such a youngster should be playing video games and feeling mad when they lose, because most kids were pretty terrible... except Matt. Unfortunately, video games were nonexistent, so playing with them was not an option. What was an option was sitting awkwardly in a room with a human, a soul-eating demon, and a celestial being.

Sebastian was waiting patiently at the door as a loyal butler was supposed to but he was more on edge than normal, Ciel noticed.

"Does my presence make you uncomfortable, Buddy?"

"Not at all" The black-clad man replied smoothly, though his eyes narrowed at the new nickname.

"Aww," She coos, "Is the little demon irritated?"

Sebastian's eyes flash a bright pink for a moment. He smiles his closed-eye smile.

"Of course not. I apologize if I wrongly conveyed my emotions, that is unacceptable as a representative of the Phantomhive Estate."

She looked at him with a "really" face.

Ciel watches, amused. The boy did not know her origins, nor her intentions, though they seemed to be innocent.

A calculating look enters Ciel's eyes. Eye, if she were to be technically correct. The look was similar to one she often wore in the past, the past being just a few hours ago.

Iris would always joke that an angel from heaven would scold her when she misbehaved. She was way too young to realize how weird it was to say something like that, but it stopped her from acting out.

Sebastian poured tea carefully, ensuring none was splashed on his young master.

Ciel nodded in approval, immediately recognizing the delectable aroma. His cup clattered as he raised it, his movements a blur.

It was quite hot outside, Sienna noticed, but she figured it was probably just because he was a twig, tiny and thin.

The boy downed the tea in one go, which, should she mention, was very impolite with company over.

At least he stopped shaking. The tea did its job well, warming him up.

As of then, he was officially stressed. He had grown accustomed to it, but this time felt different. Was he afraid? No, he'd order Sebastian to take care of her if he was. Intimidated? Yes, that sounded about right. He was not afraid. Not of her. Fear and intimidation were worlds apart.

Never in Sienna's life had she been able to so easily read someone. Not even when that one guy was killed by the angel. And his wife. Wasn't that only a few years ago if you took the year change into consideration?

Wait a minute...This guy was _the_ Ciel Phantomhive. She thought he was like, Ciel Phantomhive III. She'd say Ciel Phantomhive Jr., but III seemed to suit his prissy attitude better.

Finny burst in, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair "Sebastian, come quick!"

Annoyed, he did as told.

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned back, glad for the moment of peace.

"Awww, you forgot about me already?" His eyes snap open. "I'm heart-broken"

That's right. Sienna, she introduced. He seemed to be extra forgetful today. If he had a choice he would ignore the girl, but her antics were too distracting.

She stretched lazily on the cushioned chair. It was awfully comfortable. A wide smile formed on her face.

"So, Ciel Phantomhive, what's up?"

He frowns "Pardon me?"

"Never mind."Sienna sighed."I forgot you wouldn't understand me. It's beyond your limited to nonexistent knowledge of modern slang. I didn't realize that it was even slang before now. Isn't it just a metaphor? You'd have thought ya'll would know what that is because Shakespeare already came along"

Ciel's brow furrowed, not understanding anything she was trying to say. Annoyed, he complained that she needed to speak clearly.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes."Would you like to strike a deal?" at his raised brow, she clarified further "For information. Maybe involving a simple game of chess"

Sienna recognized the spark in his eye. He thought he would win. Silly humans. He seemed to have the ridiculous notion that he was invincible simply because he hadn't met a worthy opponent. Well, reality was going to hit him real hard in the future if it continued. She couldn't just let that happen.

"If I win, I get to stay here and get free reign of the... I lose, I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"If you win, you get free reign of the house, excluding my bed chambers," Ciel added, to which Sienna agreed.

As they set up the board, she grabbed for white, eagerly placing them in their correct positions.

Sienna reached toward one of her own chess pieces. "Game on."

* * *

 **Edited on 12/25/16**

 **Hopefull,y this chapter is better. Before editing, it was around 2,000 words long, and now it's down to about 900. Most of the parts deleted were just unneeded dialogue, cheesy lines, and other things that I don't want in this story now that I know the characters better.**

 **In my opinion, the first chapters are always the hardest to write because you don't truly know your character that early in the story. It took me longer than expected to find out more about mine, but it is what it is.**

 **Also...I'm learning Japanese. I'm a beginner, but I know basic phrases, hiragana (working on katakana), some basic adjectives, word particles, random vocab, useful vocab, kanji radicals, and some kanji. Tell me if you need a study buddy! (P.S. WaniKani is very useful, so I suggest using it!)**

 **~ClaritaNox**


	5. Chapter 5

Impossible. She won. That's not-

"Yes, it is possible, Ciel. Anything is possible."Sienna interrupts. "You should really be more open-minded. It might help in your solving cases. Wow, i'm sounding extra philosophical today, aren't I? That's new. Usually i'm very intolerant of such realistic things. Life is hard. Ha! I'm back to normal again! That's a relief. I wouldn't want to deprive you of my wonderfully enlightening presence

Ciel blinked. Sebastian quietly entered the room.

"I suppose you owe me a job, huh." She notices the demon in the room "You, make some chocolate cake please...and get me some Nutella would you? I know it hasn't been invented, but figure it out." She turns back to her descendant, not giving him a chance to reply to her next question. "So, Ciel. Aren't you the least bit curious? You are, I can tell. "

His nose wrinkles in response. What in the world is she talking about?

"I'll tell you a little something to sate your thirst for truth and answers." Hmm, what should she say, she taps her chin with her index finger "Ah, yes. You should know of my brother. And...i'm not human, but i am neither good nor bad, i'm stuck in between...sort of..."She squints

A grim reaper? No, her eyes aren't yellow-green. Could it be that she is a different being? or maybe just a different type of reaper. Are there even different types, or is it all just one kind? Is it possible for a reaper to have different colored eyes? There is a possibility those are artificial eyes...

"I am NOT a grim reaper."Her face scrunches up "I'd say i'm proud of that fact, but half of my kind is worse than that so... I cant exactly talk smack..."

That was a lot of pauses. What is she getting at?

"BUT WHO CARES?!" Sienna laughs like a maniac who just escape their asylum of ten years. The girl stands up, and then runs around the room throwing insults to the heavens. After five minutes of this, she seems to slow down.

Good. She had to run out of energy some time soon.

Sienna leans over herself, clutching her knees to catch her breath she lost a while back, along with her sanity.

The seraph pants, holding up a single finger in the universal word for 'wait'. Or at least, universal in her time. Ciel merely stares down at her in confusion. One? What about one? She proceeds to run around, waving her arms around her head like in those annoying car commercials.

What was that blowy-thingy called? She'll call him bob. Or maybe David. Don't know, she guessed it depends on it's personality. They all seemed pretty wild, so maybe 'Carl', to trick customers into thinking they're nic so that they could devour them (the customers).

"Are you part demon?"Sebastian speaks up.

He can't sense any demon essence from her, but if she's a hybrid, the other species could be blocking it out.

"Sort of" Sienna offers no explanation. "And, dude, you're way behind on the conversation. Where were you the past ten minutes? In your dark mind filled with your fantasies?"She smiles devilishly.

"Is your brother a demon?"he prods, ignoring her attempt to get a rise out of him.

Sienna smiles "Yes"

Who could possibly be a demon humans know of. There's only-

"Lucifer" The male whispers hauntingly

"Yep" She nods in satisfaction "That's him"

That means she's could she be royalty. He could sense power from her, but she was to hard to pinpoint a specific species. Typically with demons, their essence dominated any other species, good or bad. Which could only mean one thing. She was still a celestial being. His eyes narrow. Only celestial beings of high rank could cancel out such darkness. It can only be controlled by ultimate goodness. She certainly does not seem like any angel he's met in the past. She could be lying. He wouldn't put it past someone with her personality and morals. Not that he was in any position to criticize her.

Sienna glowers "Didn't I tell you to make some cake? Chocolate cake to be specific"She snaps "Chop, chop. I'm practically dying of old age over here. I'll be keeling over any minute now... At least give my chocolate cake if you don't want me to haunt you after I die."

The seraph shakes the top of her shirt, attempting to get some air circulation. Her armpits stink and her chest is getting sweaty. This is not good. Some chocolate milk should make it better.

The butler is still here. Should she request some, or would it be rude? Meh.

"And some chocolate milk" The Seraph adds.

Sebastian slides a look to Ciel. Ciel communicates his desire for the demon's cooperation in this scenario through his eyes.

In a flash the demon butler vanishes, but reappears almost immediately after, cake in hand.

"Thanks"

The two males study the woman for a reaction. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even a blink or a flash of surprise in her eyes. All she does is lifts the fork, and takes a big bite of the chocolate cake. She hums in delight, loving the absolutely scrumptious chocolate cake. Never in her thousands of years of life has she ever tasted cake this delicious. She throws her head back releasing a bitter-sounding laugh.

Somehow, she still manages to eat the cake. She finishes in no time. Her fork screeches on the glass plate. Her face deflates in disappointment. There's no more cake left. She should have eaten it slower. But she couldn't help it. Her expression slips to one of despair.

Suddenly, an additional slice of cake is shoved into her view. Her eyes immediately brighten in response. Cake! Her mouth waters at the sight. A glass of chocolate milk accompanies it.

"Mmm" She hums with satisfaction. She nearly moans at the delicious chocolate. Humans are such crafty beings. Who would have thought to make this?Who, you ask? Well, humans believe it was the Aztecs, but it happened to be the human that caused Pompeii. If you're well educated, you'd know that chocolate was supposedly created by the Aztecs about 3,100 years ago, and the destruction of Pompeii occurred 3,800 years ago. They're wrong. Chocolate was actually invented IN the city of Pompeii. There weren't any Cacao beans around, but someone brought in some items from somewhere else. More on that later.

"So, now that you've fed me, what do you need?"

Ciel hesitates "Well, I'd like for you to come with me on my next case"

Sienna gasps "Oooh, like in the movies. I'm gonna be Sherlock Holmes! And this is earlier than that, so what if we become famous first?" She bursts with excitement.

The demon stares at her, enchanted by her charm. He is completely captivated by her shining eyes. Ciel on the other hand, was not amused. She is taking up precious time in solving the case.

"We will be having guests over tomorrow. I'd like for you to look presentable" Ciel commands.

"Ohhhhhh"Her nose wrinkles in distaste. "I don't think that's gonna work out"

* * *

Ten minutes later she's fuming in her room.

The little brat doesn't know when to give up. That is not gonna end well.

She always gets what she wants, and she wants to wear whatever she wants.

* * *

Ciel is slightly miffed at her little tantrum. So childish. It's hard to believe she's older than him.

It doesn't matter. As long as he gets what he wants. And he always gets what he wants.

* * *

 **Sorry, but this was a short chapter ...again. I think i'm gonna start making my chapters shorter, but i'll update often. I don't know. I will rarely if ever update on a weekday. Today is Friday, but that doesn't count. I had school today, and i have it every week day until June this year. School is messing with my sleep schedule.**

 **I typically slept in 'till about 10 A.M in the summer, but now i cant sleep past 6:00 A.M no matter the time i go to bed. Last night i went to bed at about 1:00 A.M, and woke up at 6:00 A.M. I think it might start affecting my school work, so i'm trying to go to bed early.**

 **I write after school on the week days and sometimes the weekend, so i'll be updating more often now. Writers block is really getting to me. I know where i want my story to go, but i cant exactly figure out how to get there. I'll try to use up a bunch of creativity to create some one-shots. Maybe then, i'll be able to get my brain going.**

 **I'll try to update every Friday or Saturday. The update schedule will probably fluctuate until I can fit everything in. Once that happens, hopefully it'll be stable for a while.**

 **Announcement: The story will not be completely edited until it is declared completed, and I have written at least 100 thousand words. Yes, i know that I have very high standards. My goal is to publish that much. That's just about it.**

 **bye, I guess**


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out, Ciel's determination went far beyond what Sienna believed. That could be a good thing. It's not a surprise, exactly. That's the only way to survive. With the determination to survive, and to hopefully live someday. There's a world of difference between surviving and living. Surviving is breathing, blood flowing through your veins. Living is finding joy in a dark world, only seeing the minuscule amount of beauty in the world. Being capable of ignoring the hideous world because you are blinded by love.

Sienna wore a red corset with small gold roses with vines on the edges. The skirt was wide and elegant, with gold designs on the crimson fabric of the undercoat. The creme colored ruched top skirt covered most of the red, excluding a small space on her back. Bright roses made of red fabric spread out on the skirt contrasted greatly against the soothing off-white. Scarlet fabric lined in gold, shaped in roses clustered at the base of the corset.

Her black hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with a braid wrapped around the base to add some pizzazz. A red ruby adorned her finger. A gold charm bracelet with dangled on her dainty wrist that could cause more damage than expected. Ciel certainly knew, as she tended to grow violent when she was passionate about something.

Overall, she looked beautiful. Gorgeous, even, but that's to be expected of royalty. Both good and evil.

The girl wearing the magnificent dress had a serene expression, but she was internally bubbling with fury. There is absolutely no reason for her to wear this dreaded dress. She had to wear these types of dress all the time as a kid. Well, maybe not EXACTLY like this, but still... pretty similar.

She would say she already had to wear these types of dresses in the 1800's, but she wasn't on earth to actually experience the time period. A few of her co-workers came back with wicked stories to tell. Hmm, she should probably rephrase that. Her co-workers returned with drama filled stories. Those were her favorite. All of that drama was something she could kick back and relax to, with chocolate milk and cake in hand of course...and popcorn if she was in a good mood.

Sienna wasn't the biggest fan of popcorn, 'cause she hated how the kernals got stuck between her teeth.

The Seraph was sitting in a cushioned chair. The air was heavy, and the room, dark. A crash sounded through the room.

"Quite the commotion going on out there" One guy said. He had brown hair and oddly shaped side burns that went down to the middle of his cheekbone. His hair was slicked back, and his hard brown eyes were framed by rectangle glasses. "It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well"

Another man, this one heavier, spoke up "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild. Filthy one really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

Lau, the Chinese man, said "And someone will. He's just waiting for the opportune moment"

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow." Madam Red voiced

Sienna's vision darts between the four people. Finally, she looks at Ciel, who is lounging on a chair similar to hers.

"Will you pass on this turn to, lord Phantomhive?"Madam Red questions

"Psh"Sienna scoffs "Of course he will. It's not like him to attempt to succeed in something he know won't win.

Silence follows her declaration.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I don't think I've done anything wrong. Have i?"Sienna is perplexed "No? Okay. I'm kinda bored. Does anyone want to do something fun?"Silence "AAAAAAAnyyyythiiiiing?"

The game continues, until Ciel takes his, Ciel sinks the remaining balls on the pool table, effectively winning the game. This surprises everyone in the room, except Sienna and Sebastian.

Ciel smiles smugly. He expected to win, but it makes it all the more sweeter when his opponent talks smack about him right before he wins. Their expression is always so amusing.

"OOooooh" Sienna sounds. Heads turn to her at t eh sound. "Their little stand off is just so fun to watch. This could be a movie, ya know? /i bet you'd make a whole bunch of money off of it."

This grabs Ciel's attention. His curiosity piques at the prospect of getting more money. Typical human.

Sienna sighs in dismissal, waving off the idea "Never mind. They wouldn't be seeing me in the movie enough, so it would eb a bust. Unless, you want my role to be more... important."She suggests

Ciel sniffs, and turns his back to her. She sighs. That was the reaction she was expecting from him.

* * *

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason Today Sebastian

Lau smiles "It smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well."

Sebastian pours tea perfectly

"Grell" Madam Red sounds cross

He perks up, standing at attention"Ah, yes my lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian

"Yes"He is clearly disappointed

Madam Red rubs Sebastian's backside, much to his surprise "Just look at him, i mean, this physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city"

Ciel clears his throat uncomfortably, capturing everyone's attention.

"Madam Red" He chides, as if scolding a child.

She rubs the back of her head in embarrassment "Oh!"Sorry, i couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit" Madam Red exclaims in a sing-song voice.

Soft giggles fill the room. The melodic sound grows in volume and strength until the source of the noise is full on laughing. Sienna is hunched over, holding her stomach as a pathetic attempt to stop the pain her laughter causes.

Sebastian's attention is focused entirely on the young woman.

A giggle comes from Sienna. Their antics are so funny. Their relationship is simply adorable. Since she seems to be laughing for no apparent reason, the guests exchange weird looks. Ciel, completely used to her antics by now, ignores her entirely. Sebastian's focus never wavers, and a small smile stretches across his face. Ten, he does something entirely out of character...he laughs along with her.

The deep chuckle surprises her out of her laughing fit. Her laughter dies, down and she is left with a grin plastered on her face. Her cheeks begin to hurt, so she shapes her mouth like a fish to stop the soreness.

Lau continues as if she I doesn't exist "So, do you believe the drug trafficker you were after was one of your guests today?"

"Duh"Sienna insists.

"Perhaps"Ciel continues

"Why not let him do it? from my experience, a rat knows best where a rats' nest is" Sienna pipes up, pointing a finger toward the Chinese man in the room.

Lau crouches down to Ciel's height, placing his hand on his head. "I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, i am bound to do nothing"

"Hey!"Sienna growls, lunging for Lau. "Keep your filthy hands off of him. I wouldn't want you to somehow taint him" Sienna cradles Ciel's head in her hands. His hair is actually quite soft, she muses.

The man smiles at her "I am actually quite clean. If there are germs on my hands, it poses a threat to my health when i inject myself."

"Oh, anything is possible" She snarls

Madam Red joins in on the argument. Lau and her start to bicker

"Ciel,"Sienna directs him toward the door "Your aunt is quite...protective."

"I could say the same about you" He points out.

Suddenly, Baldroy is bounding down the hallway, screaming about catching something. Sienna grabs Ciel, and pulls him out of the way of Bard's path at the last minute. The rest of the servants aren't far behind him. When they are gone, Sienna looks amused.

She has a gun in hand, one that looks terribly familiar to Sebastian. That's Mey-Rin's gun. How in the world did she...? Ugh, there's n point in questioning her about it. She looks entirely to interested in the weapon to forfeit it easily. He was not in the mood to wrestle an angel. Especially with the young master so close to her.

A quiet click is audible. Suddenly, Sebastian is snapped out of his reverie. A bullet flies toward him. Suddenly, with inhumane speed, he snatches it right out of the air.

The demon shoots a glare at the young woman. She smiles slyly in return. Sebastian sighs. She will definitely cause trouble. If it's her first day here, he can't begin to imagine the havoc she will wreak, the chaos she will cause, when she settles in. Her desire for adventure causes danger that leads to potential death nearly the whole time.

She could be exactly what the manor needs right now; a little fun. In fact, that seems to be what he needs too.

* * *

 **I'd like for all of you to re-read previous chapters. I fixed multiple plot holes, and adjusted it so that it will fit where i want my story to go. Like i said before, i am having major writer's block. Or did i not say that? I don't know. It's all blending together now.**

 **Sometimes, i write the whole chapter out in my head, but when i actually sit down to type it up, i blank. At his point, i'm flying by the seat of my pants. I have no clue where this is going. There are a few facts that i'm firm about, but the chapters will be changing for a while. I'm working on my editing skills too, and my differentiating between to and too. That always messes me up. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **~ClaritaNox**

 **P.S. I don't think i'll be changing my username anytime soon, but i'll be sure to say i will to prevent any confusion i may cause.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ew ew ew ew ew! Get it off!" She screeches.

Ciel releases a loud sigh "You don't have so be so dramatic about everything. Sebastian, take care of this" he orders.

 _Awww, he's so cute when he's irritated_.

Ciel walks off to his study. Sebastian Karate chops one rat as she cowers behind him. Sienna clutches his bicep in her hand, only now just noticing how strong he is. He appears frail and weak, but there's definitely some hidden muscle under there, she frowns. Sebastian pauses in his duties to stare at Sienna, who pokes his bicep like he's some sort of unknown specimen she's studying. He is, to some degree. Sure, she's met a Demon before, but never a contracted one. This is like a whole new species. It's all new to her.

Sebastian dumps the two rats into a butterfly catching (or jellyfishing) net the servants hold. They're stunned into silence, their mouths agape.

Sienna yanks on his arm, just about pulling it out of it's socket. "Come on. I want to talk to Ciel"

He follows her instructions seamlessly, continuing to be completely obedient. That's odd. Usually he'd wear some form of a smirk, but now he dons nothing of the sort. Nothing even similar to a smirk. His face is completely emotionless, but a distant look slowly grows in his eyes.

What the hell is going on? He's never like this. She may have only known him a few days, but this is obviously not normal. Should she help him? Nah. Maybe investigate? Yep. Sounds about right. She needs to know the latest gossip if she wants to share some juicy info with her fellow Seraphim. Information on the Demon world might help her gain trust from the higher ups. Perfect, she grins wickedly, effectively disturbing Sebastian.

"So," She purrs, resting her head on his arm. "What's wrong? Is something troubling you? I'm sure I can help"

He blinks at her sudden personality change. What exactly is she aiming for? Young master would want him to play along, he decides, to find her purpose. It wouldn't be so bad to humor her, would it? Young master did indeed tell him 'by any means necessary' to find out more about this mysterious woman.

"Well..."He murmurs seductively "There may be something..."

Sienna almost pukes in her mouth, but goes along with it anyways. All she needs to do is shut up and follow orders. Isn't that what Audrey always told her to do?

* * *

"Woah, dude! Not cool! do you know how long it took me to make that?!Huh?!"She screams "I'll give you a hint, buddy! Six hours! Six hours of pure torture, I say! That's a lot of days in middle school time, ya know?! Our periods only last 45 minutes, or something!"

"No, actually, I don't know what you are referring to." the Italian man in the mafia is taken aback by her reaction. It was only a simple drawing. No, it couldn't even be considered that. Who brings a drawing to a fight, anyways?

 _*Flashback*(2 minutes or so ago)_

 _"Hi-ya, kids"Sienna mocks "I'm barney, the friendly dinosaur. Ha! That was an appositive phrase Mr. Baldy! I told you I wasn't an idiot!"She pumps her fist in the air, and her voice is laced in pride._ _"Shouldn't you get fired for calling me an idiot? Isn't that against the school policy, or something?" she looks around, as if searching for this Mr...Baldy?_

 _The 50+ men surround her._

 _"Oh, nu-uh Gurl! Say Bye Felicia, 'cuz you will be waiting for a periololicallyy long time. Ain't nobody got time for that!"She wipes away nonexistent tears from her eyes from sighs "Aaah, I'm so funny, aren't I? But my humor is a little old...I guess I should get up to date with the latest trends and everything." at their blank stares she whines. "Oh, come on! Are you guys upset with me"She tears up. Suddenly her face brightens. Sienna reaches down the corset of her dress, and pulls out a piece of paper. The men are surprised by her actions,a woman would never be so indecent as to pull a stunt like that. It appears this child-like woman is different. This could be problematic. "Here! I'll give this to you! It might change your mind, so you won't be angry with me anymore!"She smiles cheekily, handing the piece of ordinary printer paper to the man who appears to be the leader._

 _He carefully unfolds the paper, holding it away from him as if it is a bomb waiting to explode. When it's fully open he flinches in anticipation, cringing away from it. When nothing happens, he cracks open a single eye. When he's sure that it's no threat after a thorough examination, he actually looks at the picture. No, not a picture. A...huh?What is that substance? hideous. He rips the paper in half, feeling no remorse. The man drops the two pieces to the ground, a bored look in his eyes._

 _*Flashback*_

"My, my, what a splendid home." Sebastian shields his eyes from the sun.

The men are stunned into silence. Another one?

"Hey! Who the hell is this guy?" One of them shouts.

"Ah, my apologies. You see, my co-worker and I" he gestures to Sienna "are the representatives of the Phantomhive household.

"Yes!" she squeals "You would not _believe_ how much they feed you there. It's like an all you can eat buffet every day!"

"She is correct. Pardon me, but I am in a bit of a hurry. If i don't leave here with the young master in time, we'll be late in serving dinner. You already forced me to get rid of young master's evening snack, it would be even more unpleasant both for you and I, should you decide to delay me further."

"That's right! Kill 'em with big words! That always works!" Sienna shouts "Hey guys, just a piece of advice, a word to the wise, a friendly suggestion, a-"

He glances anxiously at his pocket watch again "Yes, yes, they get the point. I ask that you hurry."

"Yeah, okay. It's not like i'm trying to save many lives or anything" She deadpans. The Seraph turns her attention over to the men. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interupted"She continues, intentionally taking longer than necessary. "You should probably surrender right now. Like, right now. Raise the white flag, and wave it high. There's no cowardice in passing on a battle you know you can't win-"

"We can win!"A man in the crowd shouts "We will win!"

"Oh dear. This could be problematic. It's best to end this now" Sebastian reasons.

"Or just don't listen to me. Completely ignore me, guys. That works too. In fact, I love when you do that." Her voice is thick with sarcasm

Sebastian proceeds to ignore her, much to her annoyance. Being ignored does not blow over well with her. He launches an attack on the leader, breaking his arm, causing it to flop at an odd angle. The man cries out in pain.

"What a wimp, he barely even touched it!" Sienna complains.

Guns go off, and bullets fly. In seconds, everyone is disarmed, and Sebastian is jumping gracefully through the air, tossing around sharpened silverware. All blades and forks meet their target with a nearly inaudible "Thud". Actually, it's more like a "Thoing" with a ringing sound as a not- so- grand finale. Kinda like thong, but not. Similar, but not the same. Ah, the wonders of Dickey Roberts.

Sienna remembers re-watching that movie on various occasions when she first took her human form.

She aged herself a few years when she was with Sebastian for obvious reasons.

The remaining pair rushed into the mansion, one twirling around like a kid at a carnival. Sebastian takes care of the remaining humans with ease, his movement smooth and lithe. Quite attractive if she said so herself, but nothing compared to her endless beauty.

She was sure his master would be quite displeased with him if he participated in her wonderful pranks.

All the more reason to get him to turn to the dark side. Hmm, now that she said it, it sounds crazy. A demon already is on the dark side, right? She's up to the challenge, a devilish smirk appears on her face.

* * *

 **I updated on Saturday and Sunday, which was a great accomplishment, but now I'm updating today. What?! I should give myself a pat on the back. Three times within four days. This probably won't be a regular occurrence, so I'm sorry. I would like to say that there are some minor issues i'm having with this story. My writer's block is starting to dissipate, and i'm very gad that it has. Ihave absolutely where this story is going to end, though. I am pretty sure I want to do a sequel on Ciel's love story, but I'm not sure if i want to wait until this one is done. I would like to one day have a whole collection of books with pairings for every character, but that's a long way away. This is probably going to be my worst book since it's my first, but oh well. Who cares? I don't really have enough time to care a bout that. All I'm really concerned about is posting chapters. Well, that's it for today. I'll probably update on Saturday or Sunday, but I can't be sure.**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! Thanks for coming this far!**

 **~ClaritaNox**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian threw plates to block bullets and take out enemies, running down the length of the dining table.

"Move dammit! Call in the boys from the West tower. We need to rip this bastard apart" One of the mafia guys shouts.

"Language!" Her eyes narrow "There are children present."

The man's eyes widen, his mouth agape. How did she...?

Sebastian glances at his pocket watch "An entire swarm of rats. I'll get nowhere at this rate."

"I'll?! You do realize I'm here, right?" Sienna complains

His gaze slides over to the Seraph. So childish.

The pair eliminate all threats with whatever weapons are on hand. Including chairs. Sienna's preferred method of killing was crushing a chair on their head. Such an odd way of thinking if she ever thought of that.

Sebastian flies through the air as graceful as a ballerina, launching knives and forks at his target. His victims fall to their knees, face-planting on the floor.

* * *

Bard eyes the pie "That's it! I'm goin' 'a eat it! Mey-Rin, Tea. Finny, go get the silver!" he orders

The three other servants straighten at attention, and salute dutifully "Sir, yes sir."

"It should be right in here," Finny opens up the silverware drawer "What the...?"

The other servants peek over his shoulder to see the source of his stunned silence. There's nothing but spoons left in the drawer, all the forks and knives gone.

"I don't understand. The silver's supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork." The young teen exclaims

* * *

Sienna hangs upside down on the chandelier, along with Sebastian. Sienna rocks back and forth, the chandelier shaking. The candles and crystals quiver. Soon enough, the light fixture is full on swinging. Her arms are hanging down, and her long silky hair is limp.

"Woohoo!"Sienna fist pumps

She begins to sing an unfamiliar tune "I'M GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIER!..." She takes a breather, sucking up air until her lungs are full "I'M GONNA LIVE LIKE TOMORROW DOESN'T EXIST! LIKE IT DOESN'T EXIST!"

The Seraph's face grows red as the blood flows to her face. Her breathing becomes labored and her voice breathier. Sebastian detaches her from the chandelier, carrying her bridal style. He lands silently on the marble floors.

Once again, Sebastian looks at his pocket watch "Oh dear, that took longer than I anticipated. 'Tis already 5:43"

He continues to walk down the hall, his heels clicking on the floor. Sienna's arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, and she nuzzles him.

When the pair reach a large oak door, Sienna urges Sebastian to put her down. He frowns, and ignores her. The Demon places his gloved hand on the handle, but is stopped by the woman in his arms.

"Put me down" She hisses, slapping his chest

"No. Your ankle is sprained. I cannot allow you to further injure yourself " He reasons. Her injury was nowhere near that serious. It was merely an ache, but she didn't need to know that.

"I'll be fine. Just let go of me."Sienna whisper-yells. By now she has removed her hands from him, and is leaning away from his embrace.

Inside the room, Ciel listens to their bickering with an amused smile on his face. His captor's hands stop quivering as he overhears their conversing.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and bang against the walls.

"It's show time everybody!" her arms are raised above her head. Sienna's stance is firm, and her legs wide. Her stomach flips in anticipation, and her heart pounds like a drum. It's time.

"What took you so long?" Ciel questions accusingly

"Well, sorry, Mr. Vertically-Challenged, but you weren't my top priority. Having perfectly manicured nails was." Sienna sasses, snapping her fingers thrice in a Z formation.

"Is this a joke?" Ciel's abductor demands "I was expecting a giant but instead got a used whore and a scrawny dandy in a tail coat. Who are you anyway? There's no way you are just a butler."

"No, sir. You see I am simply one hell of a butler, I promise" Sebastian replies with a devilish smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure." He says disbelievingly

"Did that greasy hack-wack just call me a whore? And a used one at that? Oh hell no, man! That is too far. You have crossed the line! That's like going to a shop in Beverly Hills and saying that something looks 'cheap'. Just because it looks cheap doesn't mean it is cheap. That one episode of Brides of Beverly Hills or whatever -wow!- that was one intimidating stink eye!"

Sebastian reaches to shut her up at his masters imploring look.

"Ah-ah-ah." The Seraph admonishes "Hands off the merchandise"

"That would imply that you were a prostitute. Because you deny any connection to that sort of business, you are not merchandise; therefore, I am allowed to touch you freely."

"It doesn't work that way! That's a load of BS! And it was only a saying! Sheesh, can nobody here take a joke?!"

Mr. Blonde-Mafia-Guy resumes as if nothing had interrupted their conversation.

"It doesn't matter anyways I don't have any intention of fighting you." The man tightens his grip on the gun and presses it more aggressively into the temple of Sebastian's young master. "But you better have what I asked for"

"Yes, I do." The Demon reaches into his pocket to retrieve a key "It's right-."

"Oh, come on! You're just gonna give it to them?!"

A bang pierces the air. A bullet enters Sebastian's skull. Multiple other bullets fly through the air as if there are soldiers on the battlefield volleying. Glass shatters, and sprays onto ground along with the blood of a butler. One hell of a butler, as he mentioned before.

"He totally could have had some awesome last words. When I die, I want my last words to be 'I hid it under the...'. I think it'd be funny to watch everyone frantically searching my office for some imaginary fortune of mine."

Ciel's eye twitches in annoyance

"I also think it'd be cool if I became a teacher. I'd make the answers all in a nice little pattern, so that It makes a pretty picture of Shrek on the scantron if they get all the answers correct.

The man laughs maniacally "Well sorry, Dandy, I really am, but this round is mine. There's no way I was going up against Phantomhive, The Lord of Games, without a trump car hid. I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I am sure you'll fetch a pretty price, even in this condition. Don't worry you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive any much longer"

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you going to keep pretending to play dead" Ciel demands

"Not long" Sebastian answers

"How-but how-you just" Mr. Vanel stutters

"Guns today are so much more efficient that they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets." Sebastian rises, bullets in hand "Perhaps you'd like these back"

"Huh? What are you doing? Kill him!"

"Yeah, guys." Sienna boos, throwing popcorn at the men. "Stop dwadling arounf. Ah, I just love that word. Dwadling. Waddling. Makes me think of penguins. Come to think of it, you guys do sort of waddle, 'cause you're all pretty overweight." she points to a lanky man in black "Except you, man. you need some meat on your bones. Seriously, you probably weigh less than I do, and that's probably not good, since I have a smaller build than you.

Where in the world did she get popcorn?

Sienna glances at her descendant making sure not too much damage was applied to him. Looks okay, but his head is sure to ache later if the way his captor was holding him by the hair was any indication. Ouch, she winces in sympathetic pain. While she has the chance, she studies his profile. His hair is kinda long. A hair cut might be needed soon.

Sebastian flicks the bullets in hand in the general direction of his target, each one hitting bulls-eye every time.

"Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."

"You could've avoided that. Idiot"Ciell mutters under his breath

"Master, how unfortunate they don't seem to have taken very good care of you" Sebastian states, his voice laced with false pity

"No! Stay back!" He begins to wave the gun around frantically

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But i guess that's appropriate"

"If you come any closer i will shoot him!" The mafia man declares

"Can we move this along his breath smells awful" Ciel complains

"But if i come any closer he might kill you" Sebastian taunts

The contractor raises his eyebrows at that "Well, then are you saying you want to break the contract?"

"No of course not. Nothing has changed. I remain your faithful servant until the end, my lord." The butler denies while bowing.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mafia man screams, stumbling back

"Boys will be boys, huh." Sienna sighs "Which one's yours?" She leans into him as if they are conspiring together "Is this him?" The Seraph coos.

The Demon steps toward the mastermind behind this mess "Master, you know what you have to do now. Just say it in words"

"This is an order: save me now!" Young master commands

"No! its over!" The man wails

He pulls the trigger, firing the gun, but the boy in his arms doesn't die. His hostage glares at him, turning his head so the blonde can clearly see the smirk on his face.

"What? But that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asks politely

The demon-butler appears behind the shooter, holding a single bullet between his thumb and index finger.

"Here then, let me give it back to you" His voice takes on an eerily dark tone

Sebastian drops the bullet into the man's breast pocket. Suddenly, mafia man's arm jerks backward, breaking thoroughly" The victim groans in pain and agony

"I must say the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian" Ciel says as his butler picks him up. Sienna insists on carrying him, so Sebastian hands him over.

The celestial being undoes his binds, and ensures he is healthy. Sebastian spectates the whole time to make sure she doesn't try to harm his meal.

"No, wait! Come back. work for me. Be my body guard and i will pay you ten times what he does." At his blank look, he rushes to come up with a different sum, but is cut off by the ripping of binds as Sienna rips them off of Ciel's body.

"Okay, twenty times, You can have all the liquor and women you want too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer but i have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply" The room seems to darken, and the room more bleak. "One hell of a butler

"Ooooh, so that was his name. I was calling him mafia-man the whole time. Vanel...like Vermin. Both start with a V, but they don't rhyme. Oh well. It makes sense to me, so that's all that matters " Sienna remarks

"Oh. Right" he says slowly and uncertainly

"As long as my master holds the contract i am his loyal servant A wish a sacrifice and this." Sebastian whips his white glove off of his left hand, revealing the Faustian Contract "All these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul"

"Wow. So blunt" Sienna comments

Ciel tilts his head, gazing at Mr. Vanel "Unfortunately for you this game is over" Young master mutters darkly

* * *

 _Fire,_ is Ciel's only thought as he sees the warm colors of the sunset. He calms when he notices Sebastian is carrying him. He could recognize them walking by the rhythmic sounds of his butler's shoes scuffling on the ground.

"You're awake young master" Sienna notes when his eyes flutter open. She's currently on Sebastian's back, and Ciel is being carried bridal style by him.

"Master!Welcome home, sir" Finny shouts, bounding toward them

"Oh dear" Mey-Rin murmurs

"Master Ciel, you're injured" Finny fusses

Ciel shakes his head "I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about"

"What, you don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no, we do!"

"It's just, you looks so cute. You know, like a baby and all" Finny coos

"Put me down" Ciel articulates

"Stop looking at me like that. Honestly"

"He's right, you know. You are just so-" Sienna reaches out to pinch Ciel's cheeks

"Master, i'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder acceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could i ever atone. I hang my head in shame; dinner is not ready" Sebastian announces

Sienna gasps dramatically "No!"She gapes disbelievingly " That's terrible! You should fire him, Ciel" The Seraph gives the young man a pointed look.

Fortunately, Young master ignores her antics, and instead chooses to focus on the next task at hand. What to eat for dinner...

Sebastian pales drastically, and his pupils turn into slits for a second. She's threatening his relationship with his master. No, he shouldn't phrase it like that. More like: she's getting in the way of his meal.

* * *

 **Awesome. I couldn't update on Friday because I didn't have the chapter ready AND i went to a friend's birthday party after school. I couldn't update on Saturday because I went to see Deadpool and then went to the Canada v.s United States Rugby championships game. I couldn't update yesterday (Sunday) because i went shopping with my family, and then did chores. I could only update today because i have no school (Go presidents Day!), and both my parents were working. I had only one chore to complete, so that was good . Sorry, i'm making excuses for not writing when i should be updating on a weekly basis. Luckily, i wrote a longer chapter this time to make up for the tardiness. It's sorta crappy, but it's something.**

 **I also made a writing notebook. It's basically a bunch of stuff i learned in elementary school, but may improve my writing. Stuff like 'Show don't Tell' and 'Said is Dead'. It may not be noticeable, but i think my writing is slowly making progress. Very slowly. Slower than a turtle. Actually, no. Slower than a snail. Which one is slower? i'll have to look that up later. I think the snail is slower, but i'm not sure. Wait, let me look it up...**

 **A tortoise is indeed faster than a snail. Google says so. I do believe that is pretty accurate, so i'll leave that be for a little while.**

 **I am now open for Beta-Reading. This probably wont dp any good announcing this since you came here for the books, not the author's note, so you'll probably skip over this whole part. That's okay. I do it all the time. For the few of you who are actually reading or at least skimming this, please leave reviews and/or constructive criticism. You can PM me if preferred, so it's your choice, though i will say i don't check my PM inbox as often as i do the reviews on my books, so i might not reply as fast as i would if it were a review on this book.**

 **A am aware this story seems really rushed. At this point, it's just a rough outline. I'll probably rewrite and do major editing on this book later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realized that Chapter Two was very confusing, so I edited it ALOT. I also rewrote Chapter One.**

 **I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). All rights go to the rightful owner, Yana Toboso. The only creation of mine is Sienna. Original characters may be introduced later, but for now Sienna is the only one.**

* * *

"Hitler was born on April 20, 1889 in Braunau Am Inn, Australia. He committed suicide in Burnin', Germany on April 30, 1945" Holding her finger over mouth to imitate his mustache, she took on an impeccably accurate German accent, all the while reciting facts about Hitler, who has yet to have been born seeing as it was only 1888. "Wait, that sounds wrong"She places an index finger on her chin "Eh. Who cares?"

Sebastian cocks his head like a confused puppy "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with either of those cities. In addition, you must be confused about the dates"

Sienna stares at the demon unblinkingly "Nope! I'm right. As always."

The two squabble with each other, only to be interrupted by a throat being cleared. The supernatural beings' heads swivel toward Ciel, only to be met with his blank gaze.

"As amusing as this lover's quarrel is, i'd like to _actually_ make some progress in my history lessons."

The seraph clears her throat, fisting her skirt in her hand to control her sudden burst of anger toward Sebastian. "Yes, of course"

She sends the butler an icy glare, causing him to stiffen and paste a fake smile on his face. "Yes, my lord."

The young master nods in satisfaction, and motions for the two to resume his lessons.

"Austria and Berlin" Sienna shouts happily.

She throws her arms in the air...and waves them like she just doesn't care.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Sebastian's tone is accusatory

"Huh?"

The demon's eyes narrow.

"That. In your hand"

Sienna looks at the item in her hand as if only just now noticing it "Oh. This? I'm gonna do a little art project with it"

His lip curls "That is already a work of art. No need to destroy its magnificence with your 'art skills'"

"Destroy it!? Why would you think I would ever do that. I'm merely improving this dreadfully boring statue."

"Painting face-makeup on it and dressing it in improper female clothes is anything but." Sebastian enunciates

"I'm offended you doubt my talents" She scoffs

Sienna turns her back to him, her hair whipping in his face with the motion.

"Hm!"She hums prissily, her chin held high as if she is an elite being.

She is, but the world can't seem to comprehend that. Silly universe. Evolution is slow. Why can't she eat chips _and_ hear the TV at the same time? Evolution isn't perfect. Funny, talk about evolution coming from a celestial being. Well, more ironic than funny, but still...

* * *

"So..." she rocks back on her heels, awkwardly staring at the ceiling, as if intensely studying the little line things. What are those called? She should google it. Did she bring her phone with her?

She fidgets with her pocket, eventually retrieving it. She's surprised she was even able to fish it out of there. No, she's shocked that it was even in there. Well, not really. Her pockets are like black holes. Other women complain about their purses, but Sienna's were definitely worse. Her's weren't optional, unlike purses. On second thought, pants were optional, but she doubted that Ciel would appreciate her waltzing around pants-less. That didn't sound too appealing to her, either, so it definitely wasn't optional.

Women don't have to have purses, all they have to do is shove their keys and phone either down their shirt, or in their pocket. Unless they had those fake jeans. Those things tricked her into thinking she had pockets. You wouldn't believe how long she struggled with her pockets before she discovered they weren't functional. What's the point of pants if you can't have pockets?

Her breasts literally swallowed her belongings. Including the food she ate that hovered over that area for a split second, yet managed to time it perfectly enough that it fell right between them. Right in the crack. That's always the worst. If you don't get it out in time, she'd have a spaghettio-sauce tossed chest. Yes, spaghetti-o. With an 'O' at the end. Don't judge. By the time she gets back from school and completes all of her homework, grabs a snack, talks with friends, goes out to the park, goes to the track meet, and has a conversation with her cat, she's to tired to actually _cook_ dinner.

Being a good student and having a social life is exhausting, So why not just eat canned food? Her unbeatable skill of opening cans cannot be matched. As far as she's heard. that talent of hers will be useful for college. After she gets tired of ramen first. She would say fast food, but unfortunately most college kids don't even have enough money to cover _that._ Ya know, student loans and all that jazz. All that unspeakable jazz that's seen as a taboo when you talk about it. That's why nobody talks about student loans. They're to busy trying to pray for the people who dare talk about it openly, because only god knows how bad _they're_ loans are. Usually the more casually they talk about them, the more they owe. At least, in her experience. Wait, she never went to college, did she? Crap. Her dreams must be getting out of hand again.

Okay, she's getting off topic. The point is; if you had jeggings or small boobs, well, sorry pal, but you're crap out of luck. Was that her point? How'd she draw that conclusion?

Sebastian must have seen her face contort into sudden confusion. Her facial expression flickered from one to another in a matter of seconds. How she manages to do that without batting an eyelash astounds him. Surely her eyes should be drooping, getting heavy for sleep. Just like how she gains weight right before she goes to bed. Like a lead weight is tied to her limbs. Wait, what was she saying? Where was she even going with this?

* * *

"Cieeeel..." She whines, dragging out the 'E'.

"What?"He snaps with irritation in return

Sienna blinks her eyes innocently "I was only going to ask if we could go into town. I'd like to buy some things"

"No"

"Pleease? I need some...important items." She squints her eyes "Personal...girly ones"

Ciel blushes deeply, finally nodding in acceptance.

"Come with me!" the seraph shouts

"What?!"Ciel sputters

"You heard me. I can get quite distracted while shopping, so i'll be out for a couple of hours. I need someone to be my supplier"

The young boy's brow furrows "Supplier?!"

"Of money" Sienna quips "You're rich, right? you have plenty to spare. I mean, i'd glady pay it for myself _if_ i had some money, but unfortunately my money doesn't work here, considering it's from a different time and country."

Ciel blinks blankly, zoning out "No."

"So you're not rich?" She glances around and then turns back to him, raising her eyebrows "I'd have thought so with the mammoth of a house you live in"

"No, that's not what i mean"

"So you are rich! That means you should have no problem paying for my shopping spree"

Ciel sighs "I will not be attending the market with you. Sebastian will be accompanying you. I will supply you with whatever funds you may need. But spend no more than €2000"

Sienna's expression brightens. She wasn't expecting that much. But she'll take it! What? it's free money. Everybody likes that type of money the best.

"Great! Sebastian! Come on! Hurry up!"

Sebastian's velvety voice interrupts her yelling "There is no need for you to shout, my lady"

"Well, there may not be need, but I happen to like shouting. Unless it's when i wake up. But don't ever try that. I'd have to carry your dead body to Ciel. That'd be entirely too much effort to expand on someone like you."

The demon butler massages his temples. He's going to have to deal with this all day, isn't he?

* * *

"Ooooh! Let's go into that one!" Sienna drags a grumbling demon behind her.

His arms are sore from carrying so many bags.

"May i remind you we only have €200 left to spend. The young master only supplied me enough to meet what he promised to you"

"Yes, yes, I know. This last item I want is fairy inexpensive. First, I need to do some more searching."

"What exactly are you searching for?"Sebastian asks

"Nothing! That;s the beauty of it. But I wasn't joking about that last item. Make sure I don' spend over €75 at this store."

Sienna searches through the shelves, but sees nothing of interest. Suddenly she spots a beautiful music box. She reaches a hand out to touch it.

" 'at's a good eye ya' have 'ere. 'at music box is 'and carved 'om oak wood and 'and painte'." The man's accent is so thick she could barely understand what he was saying. He must have been born here in the heart of London, and decided to stay here.

The man was fairly young, maybe mid-20's. His chocolate brown hair was curly against his tan skin. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His hand were big and callused. His smile was lopsided. Overall, he was cute.

"How much is it?" Sienna asked gently

"€80."

At her dejected look, he comments "But i'm sure I 'an lower it 'ome for a 'eautiful girl 'ike you."

Her face lights up "Oh really?! that would be wonderful! Only a little bit, though. I'll feel bad if I simply cheat you out of a sale. Only €5 lower. No more."

Sebastian stares at her. She's never this considerate. Is it because of the male? The demon sizes him up. He's mildly good-looking, he had to admit. A pang of jealousy hit him, washing over him. The two exchanged money, and she left with a kiss to the man's cheek. She paused for a second, and whispered something in his ear. A smile breaks on his face, and a frown on Sebastian's.

She turns, placing the bag on Sebastian's arm.

"Only one more errand, Sebastian. I know you want this done and over with"

Sienna walks forward confidently, the butler trailing behind her. He manages to get a nice view of her behind. What? He's still a male despite his being a demon.

She arrives in front of the Undertaker's shop. The dark, heavy atmosphere choked her. It wrapped it's hands around her throat and squeezed the life out of her. Here she is. _Again._

How would he react to her sudden appearance? Certainly not well. Reapers were known to be quite jumpy in certain situations. Situations that were usually similar to her current one.

Sienna takes a deep breath and enters the shop, only to be met with darkness and utter silence.

"Undertaker!" She calls out "Are you here?"

A creepy laughter fills the room

"Of course I am here dear. What can I do for you, Ms. Satan?"

Sienna grimaces at the revelation Sebastian had. So she _was_ his sister. At least he was 100% sure this time. He wouldn't want to be throwing around false accusations about her. That would not end well for him, he knew. Sienna just would not have it if Sebastian pulled something like that.

Undertaker seemed to know where his trail of thought was leading because he piped up "Yes. Not only would her brother and sister destroy you, but she would too."

Cue more creepy giggles.

Wait, sister? As far as he knew, Lord Lucifer had no siblings. Now he figures out that his original master had two sisters. And that he had feelings for one of said sisters. Most likely the youngest one based off of her personality. He knew the actions of a young sibling well enough, considering he lived with _his_ for a few hundred years. She was always so annyoing.

Anyways, back to the point. Undertaker seemed to know this information before anyone in Hell did. Before even he did. Just what connections did the man have? A sister of the ruler of Hell, and control over the grim reapers/shingami.

His power could definitely be a threat to his Young Master. And nobody comes out of a fight with a demon unscathed. No matter how figurative or psychological the battle was. That, both he and Undertaker could attest to.

* * *

 **I am not happy with my science teacher. He assigned a summative grade, which is 60% of our report card grade, that is completely idiotic. It's on the layers of the earth -easy stuff, I know- it's supposed to be a model of the crust, mantle, outer core, inner core, asthenosphere, and lithosphere. Those are mechanical and compositional layers if you didn't know. They're two entirely different ways to 'classify' Earth. He said it himself, but now he's giving us a project on it. To make matters even worse,it has to be the same state of matter. The crust is solid in real life, so on the model it has to be solid. The outer core is liquid, so it has to be liquid on the model. I get points deducted if i don't do that.**

 **As for the Aesthenosphere and Lithosphere, I have no clue what to do. They overlap with the crust and mantle, so I don't know how I can put two things in the same place, _at the same time_. It's impossible. My mom, who just so happens to be a teacher, said that he did that to make us think, but if that's the case, then I hate thinking!**

 **My hate for science probably contributes to my anger toward him, so I know not to get too riled up over this.**

 **This weekend, I went to my grandmother's house and stayed there for one night. We went to the Rodeo in San Antonio the following morning, and then I stayed the night at my great-aunt's (Grandmother's sister) house. I had taken my laptop with me, but I didn't use it those two days. So, yeah. That's my excuse for neglecting my writing.**

 **-ClaritaNox**

 **P.S. I posted this on several other writing forums. These include Wattpad, and Quotev. Well, it's not several, I guess, but still, it's plural.**

 **P.P.S There were a lot of commas in that last sentence**

 **P.P.P.S I have uploaded a new book that's a crossover between NANA and Wolf Children. Wolf Children is a wonderful anime film that i just... i'm speechless. You can probably look on my website for more information**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how's life?"

The reaper grins "Gone"

There's a hanging moment of silence before the two laugh like maniacs together. Sienna leans on Sebastian for support, keeling over with laughter.

She wipes away invisible tears. "Ah. It's nice to know your sense of humor hasn't dissipated over the years, Undertaker"

"Yes, well, business has been busy lately," he points out "And you can't have funeral without fun."

Sienna smiles faintly "Yeah. That's for sure"

He pinches her cheek, patting it afterward "Such sadness on your face. Laugh! Smile! You never know when you'll get another chance to do so."

"If you say so" the Seraph looks troubled "What I came here for was the weapon. You said it'd be ready by now"

Sebastian scowls at her cryptic messages.

Undertaker dismisses her concern with a wave of his hand "Of course I did. Follow me"

Sienna walks after him, to the dark, back of the shop.

Immediately as Undertaker steps over the threshold of a door, candles light up, providing a source of light. A tall coffin is pushed against the wall. It's oddly shaped, like a trapezoid with rounded edges. It only takes the silver-haired reaper opening it for Sebastian to realize that it is not a coffin at all. It's some sort of case.

It's a black color, with a thin layer of dust on top. As soon as undertaker swings open the door, a cloud of dust blinds. His nose twitches as he fights his desire to sneeze. The demon's red eyes are squinted against the air.

The silver-haired man fiddles with something in the case, the door blocking his view. Sienna peeks around the door, curious to see how it turned out.

A battle axe lies in the cushioned velvet. The rod is quite long, and the blade is gold and silver, it's edges twisting around each other. The seraph stares at it, entranced. She reaches out to touch it, only for her hand to be swatted away by the undertaker.

"Nope. You need the key for this" He waves a finger in front of her face.

Sienna sighs exasperatedly. She wasn't going to use it. "I just wanted a closer look at it"

Undertaker's eyebrows raise with doubt "You don't need your hands to look." He points two fingers to her eyes, almost gouging them out of their sockets with his long black nails.

"You know what I mean" Sienna deadpans.

"We're short on time," Sebastian cuts in "so it would be in your best interest to complete this task as quickly as possible"

She waves him off "We've got time"

He barely resists the urge to roll his eyes at her.

Sienna turns back to Undertaker "75, right?"

"Yes," Undertaker rubs his hands together in anticipation "That's right."

The Seraph hand him his money, which he counts carefully.

In mere seconds, Undertaker manages to close the case, shove it in her arms, and push her out the door of his shop.

Sienna stands, stunned. Her gaze is unblinking, and her body tense.

"Wow. I feel so welcomed" She says sarcastically

She nudges Sebastian to hold her weapon and it's case. He complies immediately, his arms easily carrying it along with the other bags. Without a word, the two walk toward the carriage.

Ciel bought them a new carriage because he didn't want anything scandalous to happen in a carriage he used. As of a couple of hours ago, the carriage fully belonged to Sienna. Sebastian owns nothing. He was on the bad side of Ciel at the time, because he refused to server the young master a snack right before dinner.

Who could blame him? Sebastian's cooking was so horrifically formal that some chocolate was always welcome as a nice break. WAs it possible for food to be formal? Yes, she decided. It was definitely possible.

* * *

Ciel's expression was priceless when he saw his butler with numerous shopping bags hung on his arms. "How much did you spend?"

"Well," At her sly look, Ciel narrows his eyes "we spent what yo-"

"She did. She spent the money"Sebastian insists.

His master would surely label him as selfish if he even thought for a second that the butler had spent any of the money he intended to be spent on Sienna.

"Stop interrupting, Sebastian" Ciel says

The demon looks agitated. He just can't win, can he? No matter what, his master always gets angry at him for Sienna''s faults. Well then, he'd just have to make sure she was out of the way, so he wouldn't receive a bad reputation from his master. Such a thing was unthinkable in his eyes.

He dismisses the pair with a wave of his hand "Leave"

At this point, he doesn't really care about the money. He has enough to spare. Right now, all he cares about his something sweet. He's going through withdrawal, he knows. Ciel rubs his temples at the newly formed migraine.

He sighs heavily as the door slams shut. Unbeknownst to him, Sienna remained. She had quite a bit of trouble shooing off the butler, but she just barely managed to force him to exit.

"Hey," She rubs his back, startling him out of his revere "I bought you this. I knew you were deprived of chocolate by that evil butler of yours, so I wanted to get you something."

Sienna nudges a chocolate bar into his hand.

His face lights up at the sugar. At last, his sweet tooth would be satisfied. Ciel nods his thanks, not willing to physically say it.

"You're welcome, kid"

Sienna leans toward him, placing a chaste kiss on his temple. The young boy flushes a deep shade of red, his cheeks as dark as a cherry. She would compare him to a tomato, but she didn't like tomatoes. She liked cherries so much better, and they happened to be red. Strawberries would work too, but it just sounded...wrong. Too feminine for a male. Imagine a teenage boy flushing as dark as a strawberry. It has a connotation too positive and girly to be used on a boy. Granted, Ciel wasn't exactly the manliest male in existence.

Sienna ruffles his hair. She flounces out the door as if she owns the place, the oak door slamming closed.

Ciel turns the chocolate bar right side up in silence, revealing the brand 'Heaven's Chocolate'

Ironic. In many ways. Did Sienna speak french, by any chance?

* * *

Grell's screams of fright fill the manor. The cart he rides flies through the halls, some mysterious force turning it into the grand door of the dining room.

The cart barrels toward Finny, who is frozen in terror.

At the last minute, Sienna swoops in to help. She hooks an arm around Finny, and pulls him out of the way. She immediately sticks a leg out in front of the cart. Grell flies forward into the wall. To make matters even worse, the tea pot's lid is slightly ajar, allowing some of it's contents to escape. The hot liquid splashes onto Grell.

"HOT!HOT!HOT!" His arms flail as he jumps around, rubbing at the stain on his uniform as if the action will cause it to go away.

"Oh, i'm so sorry! Is there any way you can ever forgive me?" Sienna mocks sorrow "Here, let me wipe it off for you" She reaches for a handkerchief, but is stopped

"No, no! I'll wipe it off myself."Grell insists, blindly reaching for a cloth to use, grabbing the first one his hand makes contact with. He yanks on it, and doesn't seem to notice the clanking dishes, nor the surprised grunts of displeasure Ciel releases

Ciel reaches up to massage his temples, his head pounding. The young man releases a heavy sigh that seems to lighten his lungs just a tad.

Bard leans toward the master, blocking his mouth with his hand to attain a sense of privacy, though the reality is far from it. You never know what ears are prying on every conversation you hold "Master, why _did_ you agree to take on such a useless idjet?"

"Your one to talk, Bard" Sienna remarks

The comment causes Bard to blush lightly. That's insulting to his pride. A lady like her knows best. Maybe he should change.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced" He recalls his aunt requesting that Sebastian train her butler, Grell, to be perfect like Sebastian. If only she knew where is perfection originated from. Surely she'd run away screaming, despite her connection to a Phantomhive "I never expected that i would be affected by it as well"

The servants glower at Grell, who seems to grow smaller as he curls into himself as a defense mechanism.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough."

Sienna bursts out of anger. He almost hurt Finny."Kill yourself? Oh wait, you already did. Sorry for my tardiness"

"Wait, that's it!"Grell exclaims "The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!"

He kneels, a knife appearing out of nowhere as he points it down at himself.

The servants protest, while Sienna sighs in annoyance. Why do reapers have to be so irritating?

"There is no need for that" Sebastian places a gloved hand lightly on his shoulder. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make"

"All of that blood inside the manor, it'd take hours to clean up. I would not be happy if you made me clean that up. If anything, i'd bring you back from the dead just so you could clean it up yourself." Sienna adds

Grell ignores the girl, instead focusing on the demon butler. His eyes widen, and anyone could practically see the swelling heart in his eyes. They glaze over as he declares Sebastian's kindness and generosity.

"Now, what i'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea. Watch me..."

* * *

 **This was also a filler chapter, like the last one. I added a hint of the next episode in.**

 **IMPORTANT!- I've noticed people are skipping chapters. That's okay. I'd probably do that too. I'm very impatient when it comes to slow moving stories.**

 **I was very lazy. It's spring break, so I have plenty of time to write, but I just wasn't feeling it. I have no intention of abandoning this story. I want to finish it so that I can move on with my life. I will admit that writer's block is getting to me EVEN though I have an anime and manga series to reference. In fact,** I **have to reference it. There will be minor changes to the plot until later. Later, I do intend to make a major change.**

 **Anyways, NO SCHOOL!**

 **Another thing: Here's the numbers and countries of viewers this month just because i'm bored.**

 **USA-212**

 **UK-27**

 **Portugal-14**

 **Spain-10**

 **France-8**

 **Philippines** **-7**

 **Canada-6**

 **Australia-5**

 **Germany-4**

 **South Africa-3**

 **Hungary-3**

 **Belgium-2**

 **Netherlands-2**

 **Hong Kong-2**

 **Norway-1**

 **Poland-1**

 **At this point, it's pretty much a steady population. I expected that because most people who were interested came, and decided to go or stay.**

 **Thanks for deciding to read!**

 **Crap, i've got to write like 60 more words. I am going to try to stop using contractions now, so that it will count more words. Only 25 more words needed. Now I need 20 more. It's slowly lowering. I would like you all to know that it is a real pain to have to save and scroll down every time I want to get the most recent and accurate word count. Okay, i'm over 2000 words now. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Any inner thoughts or workings of characters in this fan fiction are their own person, and have no relation to my personal views or perspective. These characters may share some of them, but that is solely for the sake of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sienna. All rights go to the rightful owner: Yana Toboso**

* * *

The bell echoes loudly, nearly bursting her sensitive eardrums.

"Oooooow" She whines, shaking a finger in her ear to rid it of the unpleasant sensation.

"Stop griping. 'Tis immensely unlady-like"

She glances him through the corner of her eye "Who said I was a lady?"

The bustling street doesn't seem to deter her from walking across it. A young man shouts about a mysterious prostitute murder, waving around a heavy newspaper. Several pages are curl into each other, almost as if purposefully placed to stress the headline's importance.

The cold air bites at her bare hands when she opens the offered tabloid.

"Ooh, this seems like something Ciel would be interested in."

* * *

A finely dressed young man crosses the door's threshold, a mysterious man and woman trailing behind him.

The shopkeeper grunts in surprise at their entrance, uttering a greeting only a moment later "Ah, hello boy. Did your father send you here for something?"

The look he returns is enough to kill. The man behind the desk sweats invisibly,

"Actually, he's here on his own business" Sebastian steps forward with a folded white paper in hand. "We need to pick this up."

"Oh, your're here for _that_ walking stick." he says all the while reading the paper he was handed. "I was wondering who would ever use one as short as this"

"Really? I was wondering why anyone uses them." Sienna ponders "Everyone who can actually afford one doesn't need one. I don't think they really want one either, maybe they just feel obligated to buy it like everyone else is. That means that if you and everyone else stops buying them, they would be labeled as unfashionable. But that would pose a threat to the success of your business, wouldn't it, Mr. Lilac?"

The man in question stutters incoherently "U-um...well I-I...-uh"

She sighs exasperatedly "What kind of name is Lilac, anyways? Tyson Lilac? Seriously? It sounds like the name of a trans-" Sebastian covers her mouth at his master's pointed look.

Soon after, he releases her.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Sienna mutters "Well, I suppose we must get going. Come, Ciel." she reaches a hand out to him, but he rudely brushes it off. "Goodbye, Mr. Lilac!"

The door slams shut, the bells jingling loudly a the sudden movement.

* * *

"Look, Mama! It's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom, See?!" A small boy points out

"It looks like your business is a success. Now, please remind me, was it you who created it or was it your father?" Sienna says when she spots the scene

Ciel seethes silently, not offering an answer. How dare she bring up something she knew was a sensitive subject so casually.

The Seraph places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Calm down, Ciel. I never meant any harm to come from such an innocent question"

"It was not innocent in any way, and you know it" he resumes his walking

* * *

The carriage pulls up t the manor noisily.

"I'm sure you're tired, master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately."Sebastian opens the door politely, gesturing for the young man to enter "What's the matter?" he says to Ciel's horrified expression.

The mansion is decorated with colorful ribbons made of silk, draped on the windows and ceiling. Several buttons adorn the fabric, along with the faces of stuffed bunnies.

"Sebastian!" the serveants clamor through the door, tripping over themselves and each other.

"What is going on here? And why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

"She's crazy!" the chef grips Sebastian's collar "Crazy" he whispers hauntingly

"Who is crazy?"Ciel asks, though he already knows the answer. Choking sounds come form the room the servants just left "What are you doing?"

Grell hangs like a rag doll from the chandelier "I believe I'm in the process of dying, master Ciel

"Get him down, Sebastian"

"No-no. I think it'd be interesting to see what happens if we leave him up there," Sienna insists

"Ciel!" A blur of blonde hair glomps the young earl. "Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

The nearby seraph pushes the girl away "Move, Elizabeth"

Tears well up in her eyes. Her wide eyes are innocent, and it looks like Sienna just kicked a puppy. No. Not just a puppy- a cute puppy. Ugly puppies just would not do in this situation. "Bu-but..." Lizzy turns to peer up at Ciel through her lashes.

"No, honey." Sienna says mockingly.

Elizabeth Midford. Ciel's fiance. She was just so annoying.

Sienna could not believe she was related to her, however distantly they may be.

The two girls bicker briefly before being interrupted by Sebastian.

"Young master. What would you have me do with him?"

"Aww" Elizabeth whines "Why'd you take him down. I made such a lovely decoration out of him"

The demon butler grimaces at her high pitched voice. Sienna nudges him with her elbow. "I think we can agree on that, Sebastian. She _is_ quite irritating. What do you say we have some fun with this?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer. Thank you for the proposal, but I could never do such a thing to my master's cousin, despite her...antics"

"Oh, look! I have something for you too, Sebastian!"The blonde smiles brightly "Since you're always wearing black, I thought a little color would be a nice change" she places a pink bonnet on his head, seemingly immune to his dark glare.

Sienna and the servants clutch their stomachs as their faces turn bright red, their snorting almost inaudible. Sebastian sends them a withering glare that causes them to sit up straight with a poker face.

"In any case, Auntie didn't let you come here alone" Ciel says

Lizzy hugs the boy tightly "I sneaked away to come see you, silly!"

"You what?"

"Yeah" Sienna pipes up "Sneaked? That's not a word. It's snuck."

* * *

"Can I go to a vernissage?"

"No"

"Do you even know what that is?" Sienna asks.

"No"

The woman peeks over his head "Are you even listening to me?"

"No"

"Ciel." She places a hand on his shoulder, pushing it down to ease the tension. "Listen to me" Sienna demands "It's pretty much an art show ceremony. The one I'd like to attend is in America. You'd be able to get rid of me for a while."

"And why exactly do you want to go to one?" Ciel peers up at her

"I'm friends with the artist. I just want to support him."

The young man raises an eyebrow "Him? Could this be a lover of yours?"

Sebastian tenses in the darkness of the study.

"Ha!" Sienna snorts "No, just a friend"

"Hmm, yes." Ciel turns to his paperwork. A smile appears on the woman's face"You may go, but Sebastian will be going with you" The smile is wiped off her face. The demon butler smiles cruelly in return. "I will provide transportation, and you will go there using human methods"

Sienna nods. She was expecting that.

* * *

"Who is this friend you mentioned earlier?"

"Why? Are you Jealous" Sienna teases

"Hardly" He scoffs " I was just wondering what poor human would be dumb enough to befriend you."

"Are you sure? Besides, you're one to talk. You're not exactly the friendliest person I know." she says "The captain says he expects it to take nine weeks to arrive, and between six and eight to return if the weather continues. We'll be cutting it close if we leave next week"

Sebastian hums in acknowledgement "Well then, why don't we leave tomorrow?" Sienna releases a surprised grunt.

Why did he want to get her there faster? What would he get out of it? Surely he wouldn't rush her to meet a guy friend.

She must have forgotten to veil her suspicion, as he reassured her that he had no ulterior motives. He merely wanted to reunite her with an old friend.

She didn't buy it.

* * *

 **Not much to say. This was a short chapter, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **I have a fiction press account in which i'm writing a book about how to improve your writing. It only has two chapters right now, but I will continue to update it. I am currently focusing on grammatical and technical errors that should be fixed, but I will eventually get into the stuff about inspiration and the direction or plot of your story.**

 **I might update again this week, because I didn't last week.**

 **~ClaritaNox**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll miss you"

Ciel mumbles incoherently in response.

"I'm sorry? What'd you say? I couldn't hear properly. Repeat it, please." the woman cups a hand around her ears as if to maximize her hearing.

The boy sighs "Nothing," he says tightly "Goodbye"

He turns on his heel to climb up the carriage. Sienna grasps his arm mid-step, pulling him toward her.

He spins around, as she expected, allowing her to embrace him against his will. Ciel squirms against her, his arms crushed between them. She tightens her grip, silently instructing him to stop moving. "Come with, Ciel."

He freezes, smiling wickedly "Why? Because you'll miss me too much?" Ciel breaks from her hold "No. I have work to do and duties to complete. I cannot simply abandon my station."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little lord. I merely desired you to accompany me so that I could have someone to entertain me. Sebastian can only be my play thing for a little while before I get bored." she says

"No"

Her face wrinkles in displeasure "Oh, come on! Please?! It's just a little trip."

"No."

"Fine. Be that way." she storms away childishly.

Ciel shakes his head bashfully.

He re-enters his carriage, pausing at loud shouting. "Bye! I know you'll miss me, and I didn't want to deprive you of your chance to see me off!"

The Earl's eye twitches. Ciel raises his hand in acknowledgement. "Yes, goodbye" he mutters.

He sits down on the cushioned seats of the transportation, cherishing one of the few moments he has to relax. The hired driver continues without a word, nothing needing to be communicated, as Sebastian had already directed and paid him.

The rhythmic beat of the horses' hooves lull him to sleep.

* * *

Ciel awakes to rocking, slushing water, and the slapping of water..

Boat. A boat. He's in a boat. What exactly did that crazy girl do this time?

"Ah, you're finally awake, sleepyhead. You look so peaceful when you sleep, ya' know?"

"Wh-what?" he stutters "Why are you watching me sleep? Where am I? I demand you return me to the manor immediately!"

"Sorry, but no can do. We're already miles from shore. Unless you want to swim back?"

Ciel turns his head away from her mocking expression, just now noticing the fresh air. It's so nice to be away from everybody.

"It's nice out, huh?" Sienna asks, not needing nor desiring an answer.

The boy stands up, dusting himself off. He heads to the railing bordering the edge of the ship. It comes to about his chest. Sienna follows suit. No words are spoken between the two, only the sounds of the sea.

Suddenly, a bubbling in his stomach causes him to clutch his belly. His face pales, and his eyes dilate.

The woman crouches down next to him, her sapphire eyes concerned "Ciel? Are you okay?"

No answer. He shakes his head rapidly. She picks him up bridal-style easily, carrying him to the nearest bathroom. Only moments later, he upchucks into the toilet. She soothingly rubs his back, but retches silently, cringing away from the ill boy.

When he finishes, she asks several questions relating to his illness, which is revealed to be sea sickness. "Don't worry, little lord. It'll go away within a couple of hours, You'll get used to it eventually, and when we get to America, you might have trouble with getting your land legs back."

"Land legs?"

"Yeah" Sienna confirms "Land legs. Sea legs are when your legs become accustomed to the movement of the sea and boat, so land legs would be getting used to no moving. Your legs will feel like jelly when you first step off the ship, so you might get sick again. I've never experienced sickness, but you're kind of gross...so...I don't really have any desire to be near you when we arrive."

Lie. She had experience with sickness, and he was actually kind of cute, even when he was sick.

Ciel would have gotten angry had he though she actually meant what she said. "Leave if you despise my presence so much. I'm here to stay"

"As am I" The Seraph grinned "I think some bonding time would do us some good. I hardly know anything about you."

Another lie. She knew him like she knew the back of her own hand.

Did she truly know her hand, though? If someone were to compare her hand with a total stranger's, would she be able to tell them apart? What made her hand so different from everyone else's? The power running through her veins? The blood? No, she concluded. That's not what made her different. It was her normalcy that made her different. Which is weird, really. How is normalcy different from others? Well, uniqueness was so common that normalcy was hard to find. She's pretty normal. Other than the demon blood in her, that is. But who cares about that?

Her awesomeness makes up for all of that. Awesomness overrules all.

* * *

"Do you want me to prepare dinner, Sienna?"

Ciel is surprised to hear his butler refer to her so informally. Typically, he is dull and detached. Must be something in the air, for he also feels the need to be more casual. Specifically in her presence. Odd.

"Oh," he straightens "Young master. I wasn't aware you had awoken" Sebastian bows to his contract holder. "If you wish, I can return you to the estate."

"No," he waves his butler off "that will not be necessary. I've decided to stay."

"Of course"

Sebastian's expression darkens the tiniest bit, jut enough for Sienna to take notice of the change. "So...wanna play a game?"

"No"

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so mean about it. Besides, what is it with you and the word 'no'? Why do you say it so often? Are you guys best buddies or something?"

"N- We are not." he corrects. Ciel turns to step up to the wheel of the ship. The wheel was tied down as to prevent unintentional movement. Even though it was already locked in place, it was just a safety precaution.

The boy runs his hand over it softly, tracing the grooves of the carved wood. "I'd like some tea and a scone"

"No."

The Earl's startled face is priceless. "Pardon me?"

"No."She says simply. Sienna follows him up only a couple steps until she's at eye level "Try something new. You're gonna grow up to be a flabby old rich guy with gold-digging wives. That simply will not do"

The boy's face goes red as a tomato, and he's about ready to explode. He looks to Sebastian for help, but his vision is blocked by Sienna. "Don't always look to him for help. I'll have to kill him soon, so he won't be around to do your bidding forever. And you know just how willing I am to fill in for him." she snorts "Not very" The woman answers her own question. Or was it a question? Not really, she determines.

"Master?" Sebastian looks to Ciel for guidance "What will you have me do?"

Ciel sighs "Nothing."

"There you go! Now we're making progress! Come on, we have to go make some dinner." Sienna drags the boy away, into the kitchen, but he resists.

"Why doesn't Sebastian just make it?"

"We've already gone over this. I want you to learn to survive on your own. I know you have other servants, but just in case..." she trails off "Anyway, little lord, we'll be making some tomato soup and grilled cheese today!"

* * *

Sienna bustles around the kitchen, but Ciel merely stands in the center awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there. Put those hands to good use, and peel some of these tomatoes for me." She shoves a box in his hands. "Over there." the woman points to an empty counter top.

He stands, his hands covered in tomato guts within seconds.

"No," she gently nudges his hands a towel. "like this"

Her nimble fingers deftly separate the skin from the center."You first tear it around the core. Then you go back to actually tear it off. It's fine if you squeeze a little two hard, as long as you don't totally destroy them."

Ciel obviously has trouble keeping up with her, so she walks him through the steps. Together, they manage to peel them all in a mere 5 minutes.

Sienna chops them up for him, because she doesn't trust him with a knife, he suspected. She pulls several items from the exposed shelves, knocking cans down in the process, but she seems unfazed by the ruckus.

"Next..." the girl pulls a jar containing white grains. She grabs some between her fingers, preparing to put it in the pot with the tomatoes.

"That's sugar" Ciel blocks her hand from sprinkling it in "I may not be a chef, but I know enough not to put that in a meal like this."

"Well, I'll be putting it in anyway. It's how I learned to make it."

His incredulous look does not go unnoticed.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" she exclaims

Ciel raises his spoon to his mouth, but it hovers there for a moment, as if unsure. Sienna watches eagerly as he eats it. His expression is surprised delight.

"It's good, right? Food always tastes better when you make it yourself, I think. I think the more effort you put into something, the more disappointed you'll be with the result, because reality just doesn't seem to work out the way we think it will. Cooking is different, though. It's as if it defies the laws of the world."

Her passionate spew revealed pretty much her whole view on life. The two males' silent stares are enough to make her yell out expletives at the two, shaking her fist metaphorically. The earl's face flushes at the insults she throws out.

"Those are no such word for a lady" Sebastian tsks.

She whispers "Oh, a lady?"

It was at that moment, Sebastian received a grim reminder. He was at the mercy of this woman as long as his master ordered. And judging by the amused look on his young master's face, the ending of his torment would not be approaching any time soon.

She lunged for him, but didn't quite get anywhere, for she tripped on a loose floor board. She flew forward, a look of horror pasted on her face. She falls in what almost seems like slow motion, Sebastian and Ciel to surprised to do anything. Her knees hit the ground first, the impact jarring their placement. Her hands come forward instinctually in an attempt to break her fall. Her head is not far behind the rest of her body. The collision knocks her out immediately, and her head bounces a couple of times before she rests there.

Silence. Gasps. Cries of horror. Orders shouted. All is to late to save her, and she dies.

Who knew the great Sienna would die by tripping? Well, a little someone did... who else could have planned such a perfectly executed, amazing death for the woman Sebastian was sure would go out with a bang. She definitely did. Literally. As she expected.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **I found a new mobile game called 'Stop' that I really like. My player name is ClaritaNox if you want to play it with me.**

 **I have more than 2000 views, 15 reviews, and 20 follows. Thank you so much! Ya'll have been so nice to me. For those of you who are reading this on Wattpad or Quotev, I'm using the numbers from Fanfiction . net , so they'll be pretty off.**

 **I have had repeated chapters, but I have remedied that, so it shouldn't be an issue any longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dressed in white, Sienna was glad. It was finally the big day. Her funeral. She's had several funerals, most of them occurring in her hometown, but that was a long time ago. There's new customs and expectations now. She just wished she hadn't chosen to die on a ship. In the middle of the ocean. When they had weeks remaining on their journey.

Now, death doesn't exactly work like people think it does. You don't immediately go to heaven. You have to make up for your sins before you gain entrance to the golden gates, which are heavily guarded. That's why shinigami exist. And why pretty much _every_ other supernatural being exists. Angels are the ones who lived a pure life. The higher the rank, the better the person. You can lose your rank, unlike others who are punished for their bad deeds. They're stuck until they pay back everyone they wronged.

This is also why shinigami are forced to reap the soul of their families (usually). They have to collect the soul of every person they hurt with their death, and then some for God himself. Then there's a choice. Reincarnation or heaven. Most of the older souls, note that she did not say 'older people' choose to rest in heaven.

Now, why do humans exist? Wouldn't everyone like to relax for eternity? It doesn't turn out the way most expect it to. Yhey expect all golden clouds and relaxation, but there's more to it than that. Pray everyday, eat nothing but porridge, not be able to sleep, and nothing to do. As you can imagine, it's quite boring.

The majority of souls move on to reincarnate to find their soul mate. Two souls that perfectly match;kind of like twins. Except they're two separate souls, not one split in two.

When they find their soul mate, they are sent to hell. Not, like, actual hell, but it's close enough. Just above hell, but under where humans reside, there's the soul factory. Yes, a factory. There, the two souls are put through a fiery machine-thing that's as old as time itself. Actually, She didn't think it was a machine. More of a...scanner. Yes, that's the word for it. It judges their soul, and the better they were in a past life, the more it hurts, which makes absolutely no sense.

If they make it through relatively unscathed, a new soul is created to stay with them. Sort of like giving birth to a child, except the female is not the only one in pain.

Anyways, she would obviously be choosing reincarnation. A different kind. More like reviving oneself from the dead. Sienna Satan did not settle for anything less than the latest technology. Besides, she had connections with the guys over in dispatch.

* * *

"Willliam!" she shrieked

The red head fumed at the attention he gave her. He never gave Grell that sort of dedication. All he did was shove his hand in her face, and adjust those stupid glasses of his.

"I assure you, Grell, this interaction is not by choice."

"Aww, Will, that's so mean." she pouted "You're hurting my feelings"

Now that she got a good look, the woman's grip on him was a little to tight to be considered friendly, yet to high to be the embrace of a lover.

"That's it!" Grell stormed over, ripping the blue-haired woman's filthy hands off her precious William. "Stop touching him!"

The woman glared at him "I am visiting a friend I haven't seen in over three hundred years, so if you want to insult someone, bi-"

William placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her "Sienna."

Sienna. That was her name. The name of her greatest enemy. Behind Ciel, of course. That shrimp stole all the handsome guys right out of her grasp.

Sienna sighed "I know, I know. What I came her for was a little soul zap. I need it perfectly timed."

"I question your motives. You would gain nothing from simply dying immediately after you went through so much to escape heaven."

He sneered the word 'heaven'.

"You're right. I just wanted to have some fun, but I didn't plan the end...So I need to wake up in the same body. I don't want a funeral yet. I'm too young to die!"

"You are older than I am, Sienna. I'd have no qualms living to your age, in your situation."

"Yeah, you would." she deadpans "Even you'd get bored up there."

"That is irrelevant"

Sienna squints at him. Seriously?

What was she here for again? Oh, yes. "About the body zap..."

"You cannot simply revive someone. It just isn't done. In return, a life of equal value must be taken"

"Done. I know just who to choose"

"No, it doesn't work that way. The soul is chosen by the higher-ups. Neither of us have a say in this"

* * *

Fortunately, Sienna was awoken from her death when nobody was in the room. She immediately recognized it as Sebastian's , because she snuck in here to pet one of the cats he smuggled in.

How in the world does one sneak a kitten on board?

"I suspected you would wake at some point."

Sebastian steps out of the shadows. He'd watched the woman study the room for a few moments.

Damn. Sienna closed her eyes, preparing for hell from him, and eventually Ciel when he decides to get off his lazy butt and walk there.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost five weeks""

Her eyes bug out. It never took anywhere near that long before.

"Five weeks" she echoed

"You were only out for a couple of hours, Sienna." Ciel enters the room "It's about midnight now. I'll have you know you have been quite the pest lately. I have not had any sleep since you supposedly 'died'"

"Were you worried? Was that why you couldn't sleep? That's so nice of you. You even had a mini funeral for me. I have to say it was quite nice, and more than I expected, though I'm confused as to why a dead person is laying on a bed." she cooed. "And you, Sebastian, shame on you for lying to me!"

He is taken aback by her change in personality. One moment she's normal- as normal as Sienna could possibly be- and the next, she's acting like a child.

"I'll tuck you in later, if you're so tired. You obviously can't think straight, otherwise I'd be in the ocean with gold draped over me, right?"

"No!" he ignores the last bit.

She teases "Oh, come on, little lord. Don't you want to spend time with your favorite family member?"

Ciel continues to protest against her eager offers.

Eventually, he sits down to talk with her. Mostly about her foolishness, and her stupid belief that he'd actually fall for her fake death. He made that mistake just after Sebastian came under contract. The stupid demon thought it'd be entertaining to fake his death. Granted, it was for the good of a mission, but it still startled him.

The two chat like two women gossiping. She learns more about his personality, which reminds her more and more of his grandfather. They may seem totally different, but they're both sort of the same. In an unnoticeable way.

Ciel nods off within a couple of hours, so Sienna carries him to the bed. No point in taking him all the way to his room now.

She pulls back the duvet, setting him down on the cushioned surface. The woman pulls the covers up to his chin, so he won't be cold.

"Goodnight, little lord" she kisses his forehead gently.

Sienna silently exits the room, closing the door with a quiet 'click'. she turns around, but immediately comes face to face with Sebastian. Or should she say' face to chest'. She never really noticed how tall he was before.

"My lady, I was wondering when you'd exit, but I have to wonder, where will I sleep?"

"You don't need sleep, buddy. Nice try" she knew where that was going. He thought she'd let him sleep in her room, because it was improper to let a servant do anything but serve in the bedroom of their master. Wow...that came out more...dirty than intended.

"Oh, but sleep is a luxury I can finally afford, so if I could have the honors of using your room..."

"No."

"My, my" Sebastian teased "You're starting to sound like my master you so passionately despise"

"I don't despise him...I just don't like the way his brain works. He doesn't have to kill so many innocent people just to get what he wants."

The demon purses his lips "Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical. You did, after all, give up the life of-"

Sienna shoves a hand over his mouth, violently shushing him. "Stop!" I whisper-yell "Someone may hear you!"

"The only passengers of this boat are you, young master, and myself, so there is no one to overhear our conversations"

"Ciel is right behind me!"

He smiles "But my young lord is slumbering, Sienna."

The Seraph huffs, muttering about all the people who care. None. That's who.

Eventually, Sebastian sees that he's not getting anywhere, so he tries a different tactic.

He backs her up against the wall, his hands caging her head. Sienna is obviously not amused, as she pushes his chest. She's surprised when he doesn't move, and her hand hits something similar to solid rock.

The woman marvels at his chiseled body, and even lifts his shirt to see. Sebastian simply studies her expression of awe.

Abruptly, she drops his shirt "Well, damn. I didn't think you'd actually let me do that. Ya'll are usually all against the whole touchy feel-y thing"

"Ya'll? I wasn't aware you came from southern origins."

"I don't" she answered "But I figured that, because were going all over America, I should try out some new ways to speak. Ya know? And John is especially fond of the south, because he likes the scenery, though I don't know why he would ever want to leave Connecticut. New haven is such nice place. "

Just like that, Sebastian tenses, straightening up immediately. "Of course. How could I miss that?"

His miffed attitude does not pass her by. "Whats got you so riled up? Is it all this talk of him?" Sienna gasps dramatically "Is someone jealous?" she drags out the 'e' sound.

His fists tighten, and his arms fall from beside her. "I couldn't ever imagine being jealous of someone who's friends with you. Obviously he's dumb enough to get caught by whatever traps you plant to snipe innocent humans. I could never envy someone you have taken a liking to, as they all will eventually take part in your idiocy."

"Dude," Sienna squints "you do realize I like you, right?" she registered how he might perceive that "As a friend" The woman recovers, crushing ever last bit of Sebastian's hope in the process. "That means that you admitted you would help me complete my plans. And I do not set traps. They come crawling tto me because of my beauty and attractive personality"

"Yeah. Right" He deadpans

"See?!"Sienna slaps him on the back "You're already talking normally, and you stopped doing all the 'Lady Sienna'. I have to say that I'm doing an amazing job at improving you."

"I never called you Lady Sienna, and I don't ever intend to. I could tell from the start that you were not a Lady"

"That's offensive"

Suddenly a sound of whooshing air fills the hall. Sienna shoves the butler out of the way.

"Stop making such loud noises. I'm already having enough trouble sleeping as it is, your commotion is only further worsening it."

Shocked Sienna says "Ciel, I thought you were asleep"

"I was, until this big ruckus woke me."

"Here, let me help you fall asleep" she approached him slowly.

* * *

 **The word count of this chapter is 2, 058. I beat my goal of writing 2000 words, and, get this, I also finished my homework, made dinner, and took care of the dogs. I have decided that I'm amazing. Sorry guys, but my ego knows no bounds.**

 **At this point in the story, I'm just winging it. I have no clue where I want it to go, and all I know is who is who. I don't know what to do about this new John guy.**

 **OKAY, I'M DOING A COMPETITION. THIS JOHN GUY IS REAL INFORMATION ABOUT THE PAINTER IS HISTORCSLLY ACCURATE ( aside from his friendship with Sienna and his favoritism of the south). FIRST ONE TO FIGURE OUT WHO HE IS, WINS. I DON'T HAVE A PRIZE FOR YOU. ALL YOU GET ARE BRAGGING RIGHTS AND A SHOUT OUT.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel pushes her away, but his arms are shorter than hers. She pushes his face in return, and his back arches in an attempt to escape her range "No" he manages to grunt, his breathing heavy.

"Just..." she shoves it over his head, causing his temporary blindness. "put it on."

The Earl resists, but is forced to wear it because of her advantage in physical strength. Ciel huffs irritably.

"I was fine earlier"

"No, little lord, you weren't. You were obviously having a tough time sleeping. You're human, so you need sleep. I will not have you passing out from exhaustion when we get to America. You'd miss everything, and I'd actually have to take care of you, or at least ensure you aren't dead." she grasps his arm, and stops to stare at him "You've got no muscle, kid. You're all skin and bones. I suppose I'll have to remedy that soon. I can't have a weak descendant, now can I?"

"Regarding that...you consistently refer to me as family. At first, I assumed you were simply calling me that because you were attached to me in some way, but it's gotten out of hand. I demand to know what is going on. I will not merely stand by while you hang your knowledge over my head" his hardened expression is revealed when he moves the night gown over his shoulders, the fabric falling until it brushes his knees. It smelled good; like it was bathed in vanilla, but he had no time to dwell on such things.

"Oh...yeah. Well..." she rocks back on her heels "We're...sorta'...related. Like...my kids had kids, who had kids, who had kids, and so on...until my descendants had you. "

Silence. That's all she heard. It wasn't exactly surprising, but she expected at least some outburst of anger.

"Were related" It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sienna was shocked by the ease with which he said that;with not a trace of reluctance. All she had to do was wait for him to realize...

To be honest, Ciel had his suspicions. How often was it that someone identical to him came along, only in female form, and older. He was sure his relationship with her would not change because of their familial relations. Family is always dangerous, for you have something to lose. He refused to get attached to such a reckless woman, who was sure to die young. Well, young for an immortal being, that is.

Suddenly, something dawned on him.

"I see you've finally caught on, little lord."

He just about exploded. His face reddened, and his hands curled into fists. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he stomped over to her. Her looked conflicted, seeming to weigh his options. "Sebastian," he called "This is an order," Sienna's face falls. So this is how it's gonna go. "do whatever it takes to extract all information regarding our relations!" he tears off his eye patch, exposing his Faustian contract.

"That eye of yours acts as a stamp to confirm the contract between you two. If someone was to remove it from you, the contract would not break, but it would be much less potent. We may be family, Ciel, but I will not hesitate to temporarily injure you if the result will help you in the long run. I would do anything to protect you from him. From this world" up to that point, she never realized how dedicated she was to him. It's because he reminds her of her own son, she knows.

Aristide would always refrain from divulging information to protect her, much like she herself did. Both Ciel and Aris did it, how ever unintentionally it may have been. They both were angered easily, and always had a strategy, they even shared the trait that they both had demon butler, though the circumstances were quite different.

Clarence was a different story all together. She was so level-headed that it was hard to believe Sienna was her mother. She decided long ago that that trait originated from Logan. He was the general of a powerful army, so he couldn't have been very temperamental, or he would have killed countless soldiers.

Now, Ciel was someone who could simply not be compared to others. He was his own species. He was bad, but was good, was smart, but dumb, and mean, yet nice. He was so many things that she couldn't count. His personality was more confusing than a guy trying to differ between mixed signals.

Sebastian bowed dutifully "Yes, my lord"

Sienna breathes deeply to calm her racing heart. If she wanted to do anything good for Ciel, she'd have to fight for him. She had to prove her loyalty, and if fighting the demon was what it took, so be it.

Sebastian launches attack at that moment. He flies through the air, and barrels toward her. Sienna easily dodges his attacks. The man lands silently, so Sienna attacks him while his back is turned. She jumps on his back, pressing his pressure points, before remembering they're useless on demons. Sebastian flips her over him, their eyes making contact as she travels. They both knew what to do to protect Ciel. His well being comes before any orders. Despite his nonchalant attitude, Sebastian does really care, though not nearly as much as Sienna.

Sienna latches onto his neck, bringing him down with her. He crashes on top of her, and she kicks him off by his abdomen. Sebastian lands gracefully a few paces away. He rushes toward her in a blur, and he is met head-on by the Seraph. Her power immediately overpowers his, and he is forced to submit. Typically, Seraph have no such abilities, but they can be compelled to snatch power from others nearby with proper motivation.

Her light burns the demon burns him, but there's a darkness hidden within her that soothes him.

Sienna knees him where the sun doesn't shine, earning a grunt of pain. She's enjoying this way too much for it to be normal. The Seraph's glee is clearly displayed as she basks in his suffering. Such an odd thing for someone of her kind to do, but certainly not unusual behavior for demons. Every day she turns darker.

These guys really are a bad influence on her. If they can lure something like this out in a mere few weeks what could they do if they had a year? Or worse, and eternity?

She efficiently disables the demon, surprising him, as he expected to have to fake his defeat. Sienna was oddly competent in combat. She had to have some hands-on experience.

Sebastian is knocked unconscious, and Sienna pants from the exerted effort. "Sorry, kid, I really am, but this is for the best" she strides toward Ciel.

The Earl of Phantomhive recoils from her touch, but hesitates when he sees the kicked-puppy look on her face.

"I'm sure you're tired after all of this. You should get some sleep" Sienna caresses his cheek, sweeping him off his feet to carry him to the bed nearby, the body of his butler still lying motionless on the floor. "I'll take care of him." she chuckles at his reaction "I will bring no harm to him...for now." her words were far from comforting, as he suspected they were supposed to be.

Nevertheless, he relaxed in her arms, sinking into the bed, which is quite comfortable now that he notices it.

A beautiful serenade flow from Sienna's mouth, rising and falling in a crescendo of notes. He is enraptured in her lullaby, so much that he doesn't feel himself drift off to sleep. He feels light, almost as if he's floating on air. The last thing he hears is a familiar voice whispering "Goodnight, Little lord."

* * *

His neck cracks as he stretches his muscles, causing him to cringe at the terrible cracking sound it makes. Three years in this for, yet he still hasn't become accustomed to the fault of the human body. For such creatures that claim their 'superiority and advancement' they sure are flawed if you take a look at them as a whole.

They're practically just cattle waiting to be slaughtered. Wait a couple couple hundred years, and he was sure demons would try to take over Earth, enslaving the human race, only for all of them to be condemned to hell. If that happened there'd be utter chaos. Demons would cry in hunger, and eventually turn to cannibalism. Their race would go mad...until they were all killed by the creations of God. Technically they were all creations of God, as Lucifer created demons, and God created Lucifer. Still, they were the complete opposite of everything the celestial beings and God stood for.

*cue sarcasm* He couldn't imagine a single reason why Sienna would possibly wish harm to him.

"You done complaining about how weak humans are?"

His head snaps up to the woman looming over him. She offers him a hand up, but he rudely brushes it off.

"You were muttering under your breath. You know, you sure do talk to yourself a lot. Are demons capable of having schizophrenia? 'cause I'm pretty sure there are some voices in your head right now"Sienna grins "I can just imagine them talking to you 'Noooooo, help me . I'm trapped inside this Sphincter-stealing fuck puddle."

"Sphincter...?"

"Yeah, like, the muscles around a guy's" she motions to the are between her thighs.

She looks up to see Sebastian's face. Sienna bursts into raucous laughter, pointing in his general direction as she clutches her sides.

"I cannot seem to understand your sense of humor, nor your insults. I'd like for you to elaborate for me please."

Sienna's giggling fit fades until she can walk steady enough to approach the demon. "No" she claps him on his shoulder. "You won't ever understand it if you can't already"

* * *

 **Meh. This was an okay chapter. The word count is exactly 1,700.**

 **Okay, so I have decided to write a sequel for this. I am a long way from writing it , though. I will say that it will be between Ciel and an OC. You can PM or review/comment if you'd like to recommend a character type/appearance. I'll probably just pick and choose the part I like (Just warning you).**

 **I will try to write a book for every single character you've seen so far. Yes...all of them. They're probably not going to be full blown stories, maybe just one-shots, and I have to say that they're not all going to have a happy ending.**

 **I hoped this chapter solved some of your questions that you may have had.**

 **It may not seem like a romance, but I don't particularly like books where the characters fall in love withing a week of knowing each other. The romance will be pretty slow-going and awkward.**

 **Did anyone figure out who the artist from last chapter was? I've decided that the winner gets a free request. I will write any one-shot he/she wants. OR I will throw in a chapter you want as long as it doesn't drastically change the story.**

 **That's about it, but I need fifty or so more word put in here. I am aware this is cheating, but who cares? I'll do whatever I can to meet my goal. Oh my gosh, only thirty eight more words are needed. Now it's down the twenty eight. And now it's at twenty two. Now I've lost count, put I think it's at about five more words.**

 **~ClaritaNox**


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel wakes up, disorientation clouding his mind. Haziness can be seen in his hooded eyes as he rubs the sleep away.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I do hope you're over your little temper tantrum from yesterday."

Suddenly, the young boy's grogginess disappears "You..."

"Calm down, little lord. There's nothing to worry about"

"Of course there is!" he shouts indignantly.

She scoffs "Stop stressing. You won't get anywhere in life if you continue with such a bad attitude."

"You..." his nostrils flare "I do no-"

"Ah-ah" Sienna waves a finger in his face "No talking back, mister. You will be starting your training today."

"T-training?"

"Yes." she confirms "Training" He groans. Just what was she gonna make him do? "Now, up and at'em. There's no rest for the wicked, little lord. And if you're anything like me, you're definitely wicked. Wicked enough to earn my love!"

His face pales. She's already that attached? It's only been a few weeks since she arrived... "Hnm..."

"You're like a little brother to me. Much better than my actual brother, Little lord" The woman smiles sweetly. "Now come on, slowpoke." Sienna moves away from him, her nose scrunched in distaste "Brush your teeth, dog breath."

* * *

"Move your fingers...No, the ones on your other hand...Do you _want_ to chop them off? If so, just keep doing what you're doing. Go ahead. Continue, please."

Ciel sighs "What am I doing wrong?"

"Everything!" she exclaims "Just look at you!"

"Well, I'm not exactly the best cook. This is below my position, so I have no reason to go through this"

"Of course you do" Sienna says in a 'duh' tone "I said so! Now, come on. I can't be the only one that knows how to cook modern food in the house...er...ship. Besides, your wife will definitely appreciate a man who can cook!" she pinches his steadily reddening cheeks.

She can barely resist the urge to 'boop' his nose. Eh, why not?

"Hey! Stop that!"

Sienna giggles. "Oh, come on, you know you don't mind. I mean, who could ever dislike being in my presence. You're lucky I'm even gracing you with it"

"Young master," Sebastian interrupts "pardon me, but it is time for your piano lessons..."

"No way Jo-se! Not on my watch! He will be cooking. To hell with those. What use do those serve? None. And anyways, he can always practice later, but right now is for cooking."

"That is not necessary, for he has me to serve and cook for him. It is expected of him to be knowledgeable about such a classical instrument. His parents would turn in their grave if they knew of he-"

"Enough." Ciel orders "That is enough about my predecessors. There shall be no more mentioning of their names. And Sebastian...you have no right to utter such nonsense. You'd never lie to me, was it?"

"He's a demon, Ciel. He can't help it, ya know? They don't really have much else to live for, so they turn to-" grunts of shock come from the Seraph.

"You may not say such thing about my kind. You are one of us, after all." Sebastian hisses, his eyes narrowing, and his pupils thinning into slits.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy." she ignores the last part "I see I've hit a soft spot. What is it, an old lover? Did she die-or, no,- suicide?" boisterous laughter follows " I'm going to break into hysterics if she turns out to be a reaper."

"You li-"

"I said 'enough', Sebastian." The young man says softly "And you, Sienna...stop provoking the demon."

"Yeah, yeah, little lord, I know: no killing the filthy monster."

Sebastian hisses "Pardon me?"

"No way, bitch. You're stuck with me and all of your choices...including the formation of a contract WITH A TEN YEAR OLD!"

Ciel seems to come to a conclusion, as he straightens and his eyes narrow "I'm sick of your arguments with each other. From now on, both of you will be completing your chores together."

Her defiant cries are left unheeded "Chores!? I don't have any chores! I refuse to do anything with him! I don't want to!"

"Your chores are the same as his. In addition, you will have chores of your own. I will provide you with the list within an hour" Ciel walks away

"But what about the cooking lessons!? You're an absolutely horrid chef!"

* * *

Sienna's grumbles were not completely ignored, for Ciel had shouted his displeasure with her ruckus several times.

Her current task was to wash the dishes, which were stacked up to the ceiling. How that many were used in such a short period of time was unknown to her. The pots clanked against each other as she scrubbed aggressively, pausing only when Sienna stopped to focus on the scoldings of a certain young earl.

A mere hour later, Sienna completed her task. "Done! Finally, I'm free!"

Sebastian tsks, appearing out of nowhere, pulling a crumple-free list out of his pocket "Not so fast. You have several remaining duties you need to fulfill. Those include washing the linens and scrubbing the deck...in that order, it specifies."

She groans "Well...off I go, then." Sienna stumbles away, stomping her feet just to annoy the Young Master.

"Pick up your feet! Or are you so pathetic you cannot summon the strength to-?"His ears ring, and his cheek starts to burn. Did she just...?

Sienna looks pretty satisfied with her effect on him. Well, her slap's effect, at least. "That is not the case, Demon."

"Demon? Oh, so you are so attached to me that you cannot bear to use my given name?" mutters Sebastian "Weakling."

"Excuse me!? I do not like your tone, mister!" the woman took on a mocking motherly tone. "You will show respect to your elders, and that is final!"

His eyes narrow. Sebastian takes one large step toward her, towering over the Seraph. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? My, my, you're so bossy...I like it" The demon takes a loose strand of hair near her face, holding it delicately between his index finger and thumb.

"I'm not in the mood." Sienna simultaneously slaps his hand away and pushes him back "Get away from me, or I will shout at the top of my lungs about your cooties. No girl would ever want a guy with cooties...ugh, I dated a guy in 4th grade, and he didn't tell me he had cooties."

His expression was beyond horrified "...cooties? No...not cooties"

"Yes...cooties." she whispers threateningly "...you don't even know what cooties are, do you?"

"Not a clue."

Sienna holds her head high "Of course you wouldn't. No one of your status would ever have the privilege of possessing such knowledge."

"I will have you know I am-"

"Ah!" She makes a 'zip it' motion with her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Go to your room!"

"Back to that again, I see."

"Well, duh; it's entertaining."

"You two..." Ciel takes a threatening step out of his study. I hadn't realized that we were moving down the hall as we threw insults at each other. "Quiet down already! Sebastian, this is an order: make friends with Sienna. I don't care what you do, but I don't want to hear any more from you two! Got it?!"

"Ooooh, you're all flustered. Come on, little lord, that's not necessary. Its all in good fun...Right, Sebby?"

The demon in question smiles sinisterly "Yes... merely friendly bickering"

"Yes. My threats are simply empty, although I do often have the sudden urge to give you a high five...granted, it may be violent... and on your face, but at least I'm giving you a reward for all your work."

"Where did you steal that from? It is not possible for someone with your intellect to comprehend such _daedalion_ words."

"Dandelion? Isn't that those flowers you blow to make a wish?" she reminisces "Ah, the good 'ole days. Way back when that was popular. That's, like, 130 years in the future. Or, wait, 120, maybe? Let's see...16+100= 116 100-89=11+116=126. So, I guess If you rounded it'd be 130 years...unless you rounded to the nearest year, in which case it would be 125, as it would be about may right now. Wait, was it a leap year? I think it was, so it would be a day or two later in the year, then. Dang it, what am I saying? It's May for sure." She rants. At their blank looks, she leans into the broom Sebastian holds as if talking into a microphone, "That is my final answer."

"Yes...of course. Now that that little spew of yours is over," The demon shoves the broom into her hand "Go do your chores." he turns to Ciel "I apologize, Young Master. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

"Earl grey, I assume?"

The study door slams shut behind Ciel. Sebastian continues to the kitchen to prepare his young master a beverage.

Her voice echoes in the silence "But what am I supposed to do with the broom? I don't need a broom for my chores."

* * *

"I've finished my chores, little lord. Now what?" Sienna collapses on the couch. She snuggles into a nearby pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"I suppose you may be excused for now. Do whatever you would like that does not bother me, nor severely damage this ship" he says in a warning tone. The shuffle of papers follow.

She makes a whining noise in the back of her throat "But that's so boring! There's nothing fun to do here. This trip is taking so long!"

"Yes, but we can't help that"

The woman brightens."Yes we can! I can get us there faster!"

"Absolutely not." he says firmly "I forbid you from using any magic to transport us."

"It's not magic!" she insists "It's just...a little extra power I borrowed from the guys upstairs.

"So...what you are telling me is that you stole your power?"

"Not exactly...I just...didn't tell them I was using this power. I'm perfectly allowed to do it, but I didn't want to fill out all the paperwork saying I wouldn't go on a rampage or turn against them."

Ciel raises an eyebrow, humming "Hmmm...that is...interesting, to say the least." He was surprised she willingly gave up such vital information.

"Oh, nu-uh! You will not use this against me. I told you this out of the kindness of my own heart! You can't turn that against me!"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Yeah...right" her doubt is clear.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,853**

 **I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I really am. I sort of lost interest in this story, but do not worry! I will not give up on it, nor will I just give half my effort. I will continue updating (hopefully) quality work, but it may be less frequent. After about two weeks or so school will be over, so I can update more often. For now, I'm sorry.**

 **I also want to throw in that I'm learning Japanese. I probably should have waited 'till school was over, but I just couldn't bear waiting. I have been learning Spanish for seven years now. I started learning Japanese less than a week ago (on about Sunday, May 15, 2016). For those of you who don't know, Japanese has two 'alphabets', you could say. Each 'letter' has it's own sound. There's katakana and hiragana. I'm learning hiragana. I've only learned 20 characters of the 46 hiragana, but I think I can learn 7-8 more this weekend. As far as I've researched, I should be done learning all of them in about a week, but I don't know if I can keep up with that. I tried to organize it like that, but it didn't turn out so well, so now I'm working at a pace I feel comfortable with. I don't think I ever realized before how many internet resources there are to learn a new language. Here are just a few:**

 **lang-8**

 **memrise**

 **japaneseclass . jp**

 **guidetojapanese . org**

 **Quizlet**

 **Some of you may be familiar with the last one, because it is often used in schools to help students study. Lang-8 is more for helping you with grammar of a language you've already studied for a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm still bored. You still haven't provided me with entertainment. What kind of host are you? And are you gonna let me use my magical mojo or not?"

"My decision will not affect your decision the least bit, as I have no control over you"

She looks suspicious "You're telling _me_ this? I thought you were smarter than this, little lord...and more greedy. Seriously, why would a power-hungry guy like you admit to have no control. That's dumb. You could have just not mentioned it, and still have power, but _no,_ Ciel is too good for that _._ Unless...that's what you want me to think, in which case I would be the dumb one. But I'm not dumb. I'm way smarter than you." she continues

"Sebastian, stop her ramblings" orders the young boy.

"Yes, my lord." he bows loyally. Sebastian grips her by her neck, and pulls her in towards his lips.

She shoves him off, "NO! BAD!"

"I have a case to take care of. Leave." Ciel massages his temples.

"What's the magic word?" teases Sienna.

He stares straight ahead, back stiff, nostrils flared, "Sienna, I kindly ask that you leave."

"Yeah, no. I still didn't hear the magic word _anywhere_ in that sentence." she finally realizes what he said "A case? I can help. I'll help. Let's do it. But I want to get off this blasted boat, first. Let's go." And before Ciel could protest, the world seems to tilt on its axis, when in reality the boat just flopped under water.

For those few second under the ocean's surface Ciel thought he was dying. Water entered his lungs, and he coughed relentlessly, which only brought in more liquid. Then, the ship just popped up innocently on the ocean, as if it had been there all along, and nothing strange was going on.

Several other boats could be seen on the docks in the distance.

It was quite foggy, which would explain why nobody was suspicious that the ship just popped up out of nowhere. The fog was difficult to see through, and often veiled boats, sometimes revealing a vague outline.

"You okay, little lord? You sound like you're hacking up a lung. It's not your asthma, is it?"

Ciel didn't even know how she knew about his medical condition. Did Sebastian tell her? Maybe he let it slip in passing.

Sebastian loomed over his hunched over figure, "My lord," He offers the young man a hand.

Sienna slaps it away. "Are you okay?" she pets his hair, cradling his head.

Ciel sputters "L-let go!"

"Ah, so you _are_ okay. That's good. At least we're here. You don't have to worry about getting sea sick again...Unless you want us to sail back to England, which I wouldn't recommend with your sensitivity to...well...everything." she fake-whispers "You should probably work on that."

"I said 'let go!'"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your panties in a wad, Mr. I'm too cool for logic and my amazing dear Sienna" she whines "I mean, come on, how often do you get the chance to meet me and live to tell the tale? You're lucky. You are graced with my presence almost every hour of every waking day."

"'Gracing me with your presence'?" Ciel retorts "There is no graceful aspect of you, though I can think of many annoying ones."

"That's 'cause you're looking in the wrong place at the wrong time just about every time I do something graceful...which is every day, mind you." she waggles a finger in his direction.

"Like what? Name five good traits about you."

"Good ones? I thought we were talking about graceful ones." Sienna grins "I guess I'll just have to name all of them, then. I will warn you that the list did grow quite a bit, so be prepared."

"Dear God, no." he moans in agony.

"'Dear God'? You haven't even met the guy, and he's dear to you, yet here I am with you every morning, but all I get is 'stupid girl.'" she pulls a holier-than-thou face. "Besides, he's not all that great. I'm way more awesome. I can even drink three Russian bottles of vodka and a PBR before I pass out."

"Three?" Great, so now he was living with a drunk. How nice.

"Yep," she confirms "Three. Impressive, I know, but I don't like to brag much."

"Right," deadpans Ciel "Well-"

"Young master, we have successfully docked. Would you like for me to change your clothes?" Sebastian, ever the faithful butler, interrupts.

Sienna cuts off the young man's answer "No need," she grins "I have everything under control" the woman turns to Ciel "What do you want to wear? Is there a certain look you're going for? Do you want to fit in, or stand out? Let everyone know you're a British nobleman, or conceal your identity? C'mon, I need more to work with."

"I-"

"Meh, who cares what you want? Let's do a nobleman look. That gives us more options, and Mr. Grumpy-pants might not be so grumpy any more" she sings

With a hypothetical snap of her fingers, the young man was instantly dressed in a dry outfit. It wasn't very different from what he normally wore, thankfully. He was now clad in a black suit with a blue tie, though he did notice that the fabric was significantly lighter, and his shoes softer. She wasn't half bad, he mused. If he was in such comfort every day, it might just be worth it to keep her around.

"We're done here, Little Lord. Off we go!" shouts Sienna. She yanks Ciel roughly by his arm, skipping to the exit. The young man pushes against her, digging his heels in the ground in a feeble attempt to stop her. "Oh, stop it. You aren't gonna get far, so stop trying."

"Where are we going?" he rips her hand off his arm.

"Who cares? C'mon, I wanna go shopping." she says.

Sienna skips along the road, singing an unfamiliar tune.

She mutters the lyrics, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!"

"May I ask what song that is? Who wrote it?"

"Huh? Oh, Nope." she pops the 'P', stopping in her place "It's way ahead of your time, little boy." Sienna pushes her index finger on the center of his forehead.v

"What about your friend's v..." he mumbles the end of the unfamiliar word. He could have sworn it started with a 'V'.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." she cups a hand around her ear in a mocking show of expanding her senses to hear something nonexistent.

"Nothing," he fumes "Just your friend's art show, or whatever."

"Oooh," Sienna grimaces "Yea... about that... I didn't really have a friend who..."

"As I expected. It's not as if anyone would want to be friends with you."

"Nice comeback. Where'd you get it from, the 1800s? Oops," mocks the woman "I'm sorry, I forgot. You _are_ from the 1800s."

"You would forget, with your pea-sized brain and goldfish memory."

"Actually, my brain is bigger than yours, _and_ goldfish can actually remember for months. Your insults are outdated, sweetie." he cringes at the endearment" "With all that money of yours, I'd expect you to buy some new ones."

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have to spend money on purchasing new silverware that _someone,_ " his gaze swings toward his butler "keeps using to kill people."

Both heads swivel to Sebastian. "Oooooh, man, that was a low blow. You don't ever go there. You just crossed the line, dude."

"I apoligize for being so outspoken my lord, but you have never complained before. I assume you are simply desperate for an insult, but ran out, so you dragged myself into this."

Ciel sputters "W-what? Sebastian, shut up"

"Aww..." the woman coos, patting his cheek "You're so cute when you're proven wrong." Sienna pauses, rubbing her thumb over his cheek yet again. "Oh my god," she repeats the action, quicker this time. "Your skin is so soft. What do you do to keep it? Stay huddled inside? What did your poor parents do to make you want to stay away from society? Jeez, I'm kind of jealous of you now. That's not good." she directs her attention to the demon again "Sebastian, get me some good skin care stuff. I may be awesome, but that does not stop acne. Seriously, how do you _both_ keep your skin so nice, pale, soft, and clear? I swear, you're both in on something you've kept from me."

Sebastian replies with his velvety-smooth voice, "On the contrary, my lady. We simply share effortless beauty. Though, as you suggested, the young master does stay inside quite a bit, due to his past health issues and... other reasons that have more to do with pickiness than medical problems."

"Sebastian! Stop that!" he demands

Feigning innocence, he questions "Stop what, my lord?"

"Veiling insults. I'm not a child, I can understand what you're saying!"

"Why, I never though that of my master. I'm hurt you would think I was so critical of you." says the butler.

"Yeah, yeah. " Ciel grumbles under his breath, "Continue, Sienna."

"Sure!" her face brightens, working wonders on her appearance. Her silky hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her face frame blowing across her face in the wind. The woman's blue eyes made her look in her early 20s to late teens, when she was _much_ older.

In that moment, Sebastian could have sworn his heart (which he did indeed have) skipped a beat. Odd. Being in human form this long, serving as a human, must have taken a toll on his demon presence. Nothing was different, he corrected. Nothing at all. He was perfectly fine. He just needed to take a break from everything, he reassured himself.

* * *

 **Writer's block is worse than before. I'd love some recommendations. You can PM me or review. Either one. I have several storylines bouncing around in my head, but... they're all for other fandoms. Mostly SnK and SAO, though there is some minor one-shot ideas for Kuroko no Basket and Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I don't know what to do.**

 **I have plenty of free time since school is over, but I seem to be too lazy to get anything done. I should probably make some deadlines for myself. I'll try to make longer chapters more often. I may make another few stories, which I know I will regret. Maybe I'll just write it without publishing it, and then publish it every week or something. I think I'll do that.**

 **Sorry if I seem sort of robotic. I'm not feeling very emotional right now. This story is taking up all of my energy. Do you ever get so into your reading/writing that you just get really excited, and suddenly feel like running around or fighting titans. I get that ALL the time, so I start pacing, which tires me after a while. Also, my heart rate increases, and humor just makes me waste energy laughing.**

 **At this point, I don't care how harsh you are with your reviews. I am beyond caring about that.**

 **I'm getting more serious about my art now. For a year or so, I've been collecting money to spend on something. I didn't know what for, but I still saved. I have enough now but I REALLY like money, so I don't want to spend it, I think. My birthday's coming up, and I think that I might get a few more books, ore maybe even some more art supplies. I don't know, so I want to wait, but I'm conflicted, because I don't know how long the product will be in the specific store I want.**

 **I don't know if any of you have read a book called _Serafina and the Black Cloak_ by _Robert Beatty._ It's a great book that I highly recommend.**

 **I'm editing all chapters at different times, so there will be a lot of minor changes, but nothing that affects the plot. It's mainly just grammar, punctuation, and description editing. Also, I tried to make Sienna's appearance clearer.**

 **Sienna has dark blue-black hair and blue eyes. She's pretty much an older female version of Ciel.**

 **Sorry. I'll end this A/N here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry. This is a crappy filler chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso. I own minor plot changes, and Sienna, along with a few other VERY minor OCs.**

* * *

"How about this one? Or maybe this one. No, I think the red clashes with my eyes too much. Should I stick to blue, or should I change it up a bit?"

Ciel waved a hand "I honestly don't care. Just get this over with."

"No." she whined "I need a few more dresses. I'm starting to like this style now. You should be happy I'm not looking for something inappropriate." Sienna winks, causing the boy to flush at the implication "So, choose one."

"The one on the left," Sebastian supplies just as Ciel was about to choose the one on the right "Its shape will flatter your figure, and the blue will certainly match your eyes."

Sienna looks to the young boy for confirmation. He nods. "Thanks." the seraph scurries off to change into the article of clothing.

While in the dressing room she fumbled with the laces. Crap. They were the type that needed you to make knots at every hole instead of just lacing it through, tying it at the end.

"If you don't mind, my lady, I could provide some assistance."

"No, and what's with the whole 'my lady' thing? Aren't I just a servant or whatever?"

"Yes, but because you revealed yourself to be my young master's ancestor, your status automatically rose to that of nobility."

"Oh." she said dumbly.

Sebastian enters, closing the door behind him. His fingers deft, he starts threading silk ribbon through the corset.

Sienna's unfocused eyes were visible in the mirror. She's probably not aware he's helping her.

"Hey! I said no!"

"I apologize, my lady, but my master ordered me to assist you in getting dressed."

"Then why'd you ask?"

He smiled "Because I did not want to seem rude. I certainly did no expect a lady such as yourself to decline my offer. That was incredibly rude, might I say."

"I turned down the offer 'cause you're a pervy old man, Sebastian." she said.

"Old...?"

"Haven't we already established this. Aren't you older than even I am?"

"No, Miss Sienna, I do not believe that is true," the demon contradicts "I am a mere 4,000 while you are over 5,000 years of age."

She squints at him "Are you calling me old? How do you even know my age?!"

"A butler worth his salt should know the basic information and background of all other employees to guarantee best cooperation in completing tasks.

"Right, well, you're one now, so let's go." she rushes to the door, but stops to look back when she's already half-way through "Your hands are cold. Warm them up somehow. They're like the arctic, and no woman wants that, dummy. How can you seduce them if you're like a snowman?" Sienna exits swiftly.

Sebastian's blank expression slipped up just a little when she left. He would never admit it, but he stopped to look at his hands for a few milliseconds. The demon exited silently.

* * *

"How do you like this one?"

"I like it. Let's go."

"Are you okay? You seem more grumpy than usual." she asks, concerned. "Do you have a case? You always get really irritated when you do."

"No, I don't. Stop saying things like that."

"Ooooh, there it is. See, this is only further proving my point. I'm right, and you know it." Sienna saunters over, flopping on the couch Ciel was laying sitting on. "So, what's this case about? Anything special?"

The young boy sighs, knowing she won't give up until she has an answer "There have been several murders of prostitutes the past few weeks. The queen has assigned finding the killer to me."

"Ah, yes, Jack the Ripper, was it?"

Ciel nods in confirmation, not bothering to ask how she knew.

"Do you know who it is already?"

"No," he gives her a scathing glare "And don't comment on that either. I'm not 100% sure, but the Viscount of Druitt seems very suspicious."

"No, It's not him, I think. You know, I met him once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't exactly intentional. We met at a ball a couple of years ago," around 150 years ago by her time, actually "When he was a teenager. He lured me into the black market, and it didn't end well for most people present. Unfortunately, the cockroach is very cunning, and will easily slip through your fingers."

"How exactly does one lure a celestial being?"

"Sorry, but I can't say" she winks "It's not exactly PG."

Ciel wasn't sure what PG stood for, but he knew that it was something inappropriate from the way she looked and winked at him, as if harboring some great secret. His look of disgust did not go unnoticed.

"Don't cringe. You'll be doing it too, you know. Besides, how else do you think you were made? I mean, your parents-"

"Enough," interrupts the boy, his face a shade darker than his butler's eyes. " My predecessors have nothing to do with this. I will not have any more talk of this. Do not bring this subject or anything even remotely similar to it up ever again."

"Aww, but you're thirteen, and it's about time you learn about s-"

Ciel repeats firmly, "I said 'enough'"

"Alrighty then." The woman raises her arms as to show her giving up. "Whatever you say, little lord. Now, back to the subject; What do you think of the dress? Too fancy? Too plain? Does it make me look fat?"

"No to all of those questions."

"Even the first?"

"No."

Sienna huffs "Okay, then. Let's just get all of them, since you obviously don't want to help."

* * *

"I hope you know I'm not paying you back for any of this."

His silence was answer enough. She turned her head to the window of the carriage, watching the scenery.

"I think I'm gonna move out her...and maybe keep your butler with me,"

Sebastian's ears twitch, not visible to the two inside the vehicle he's driving.

* * *

"It's Madam Red."

Ciel purses his lips "I know."

"And how the hell do you know?"

"I just do."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right, and I'm the tooth fairy." the seraph snorted "I also know how you're planning on leaving America early to solve a case back in England." she states accusingly.

Ciel froze, "How, exactly did you come by that piece of information?"

"I told you that I just know, Little Lord. Come on, keep up, please. You're slacking." teased the woman.

He rolled his eyes, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that?"asked Sienna.

"Nothing," the earl of Phantomhive replies "Nothing at all."

Silence follows his denial.

"Sorry," Sienna said abruptly "You sort of reminded me of someone for a second there. Well, two people, actually, one of them being James Bond."

Ciel, obviously ignoring her desire to stay off the subject of the other person questions "And the other being...?"

She huffed "No one, little lord, that's who. Stop being your nosey little self, and start being the nice, innocent little lord who thinks the world is all sunshine and rainbows...And unicorns. Can't forget the unicorns."

He raises a brow "Right..." he would let it rest for the time being, he decided.

* * *

"Hurry up! You only have a week left to stay, and I want you to get the most out of your trip."

The Earl Phantomhive sighs. "I must finish this paperwork befo-"

"You can finish it when you get back to England. For now, you need to have fun. Lighten up every once in a while, Little Lord. It might do you some good to relax. Think of it as a paid leave. You still make money AND you get to go on vacation at the same time. Double win! Damn, what was the other name to call that? Is there a name for it, or is it a double whammy (negative) that I'm thinking of? Eh, whatever" she dismisses her earlier thoughts.

People bustled around the road, children eagerly pointing at gifts they wanted for Christmas, and parents patiently listening to their ramblings. Several flyers blew around on the ground, one in particular catching her eye with its bright colors and bold font. 'Annual Christmas Fair' it read.

She picks up the flimsy paper "Ciel, look! Let's go to the fair. It says it's nearby."

"Hmm," he debates, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to attend. I have been considering expanding Funtom to America. What better way to know what toys would be most successful than go to a fair, a place full supposes best-selling toys?"

"I don't know, an actual toy store?" He glowers at her "Woah, no need to be so aggressive. It was just a little suggestion. Don't mind me."

The boy threatens to just go back to England all together.

"No, no, don't do that! Let's go to the fair, shall we?"

* * *

"This is...nice." Sienna grimaces.

He is silent, his butler standing behind him.

"I assumed that the fair would be open, since you suggested attending it, Sienna."

"I thought it was." she defends "It was just a little mistake. No harm done, Little Lord. Just look on the bright side! We have time to do some more shopping!"

* * *

 **I'm thinking of drawing a picture of Sienna for the cover photo of this story. I'm an okay artist, but I'm no pro. I've been trying to draw every day, and I even bought a few how to draw books. What do you think? Should I make the cover, or wait until I'm more advanced? If so, what medium?**

 **The answer to the artist from earlier (way earlier) will not be revealed until someone guesses it, which I doubt will happen at this point. Again, here are the clues:**

 **-I forgot them. Go back and look at them in either chapter thirteen or fourteen. I'm not sure where I wrote them.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'm not going to be updating as frequently, as I'm trying to start writing a couple other stories at the same time (mainly one-shots). I just have too many ideas in my head. One that I'm writing is an Snk one, but I've only made the OC. I have a poll on my account so you can choose which story of the options that you would like for me to make.**

 **I want to make a KnB fanfiction, but I don't even know where to start. Most of the fanfictions already made for that particular fandom are either poorly written, extremely cliche, or both, and I just want more options for other people. My goal is to write three one shots by the end of the year, each being one thousand or more words.**

 **Also, what do ya'll think of cosplay? Have any of you cosplayed? If so, who? I don't have money, and I'm pretty young. Also, I don't think my parents would approve. They're pretty supportive, but I think they'd think I'm weird if I want to cosplay. I'm also very shy, so I'm not very good with socializing and going in public. I'm leaning towards no for now, but cosplaying later, maybe when i'm better at sewing. I'm okay at it, especially hand-sewing, but I don't know where to sew unless I have guidance.**

 **What do you think? (Again. I know I'm getting sort of repetitive now.)**

 **That's all! I hope you all have a good weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to the rightful owner, Yana Toboso. I only own my OC, Sienna Satan, part of the plot, and a few other VERY minor OCs.**

 **I do read all of your reviews, by the way. Thank you all for the kind words you have shared with me.**

 **Thanks for more than 5,000 views! I can't believe so many people have even given this story a chance, 'cause the first chapter sucks!**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"Bye, little lord."

Ciel nods in acknowledgement "Sebastian will be staying with you for the time being. Don't do anything stupid, though I know how difficult that may be for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she turns her nose up at him with false haughtiness.

"Sebastian," the young boy waves over his butler lazily, "Pack the bags. I don't trust the crew." he stares suspiciously at the rough-looking people "A punch of pirates, if you ask me- not even a proper staff." he mutters.

"I have hired only the best of the best to guarantee your safe passage, young master. Traveling with Sienna would be wisest, but..."

The earl scowled, "Stop looking down on me, Sebastian. Do as I say."

"Yes, my lord." the demon left to follow orders.

"Look, Ciel," he stops, recognizing the somber undertone in her voice "There's a new enemy on the loose in London. Take care of yourself and... do what you can to keep madam red alive, please. I like her, and I know you'll regret her death. Just...do what makes happy, not what is best to fulfill your revenge. Revenge won't bring back your p-"

"I will do whatever I wish, I am the lord of Phantomhive, after all." his voice raises "And you cannot so callously mention revenge when you have never even experienced the-"

She interrupts, "No, no, no, you don't get to pull either of those cards on me. I am an angel, Ciel; you're just a little human. A weak one, at that. You think revenge is all that's left for you, and you don't even take the time to think about Lizzy, or me, or-Hell, even Sebastian, 'cause we _all_ know he has a soft spot for you. And do you know why you don't think of those things, those people who care about you? Who you care about? It's because you're to weak to handle this! Too young, too innoc-!"

"Too, what? Too innocent? I was tortured and caged, for God's sake! You don't get to tell me wha-"

"Yes, I do! Didn't you ever stop to think about those around you? How this would affect them? Did you think for one second that I knew what you were going through? I'm from the opposite sides of the world! Did you think it was rainbows and sunshine all the time?! NO! IT WASN'T!" people look over at the shouts, causing Sienna to sigh. "I don't want you to leave on bad terms. That does more harm than good. Okay?"

The boy nods, his anger far from diminished. He had to look at the situation logically, that was the only way he would benefit. Despite being a demon/angel, she was still surrounded by humans, maybe even raised as one. That had to account for something, right? "What about this new enemy in England?"

Sienna smiled, knowing he was already semi-over-it. Phantomhives were always like that. Must be one from one of the humans of the family.

Sebastian approaches the boy "I have completed my task, young master. Is there anything more you would like me to do?"

"No." he stormed, though it could hardly be called that. It was more like walking away aggressively with his butler looking worriedly after him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just throwing a little fit, is all. He's already over it, but he's in too deep to get out."

"Ah, yes, I do recall reading a psychology book focusing on the behavior of children when-"

"I get it, dude, you're all smart and experienced and you think you're better than I am," she sighed "No need to rub it in."

The demon look extremely confused "I'm sorry if you believe I insulted you, that was not my intention." he mutters under his breath "Women are so confusing."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian looked like a deer caught in head lights as she said that. Soon, she busted into raucous laughter "I- hahahaha- You -hahaha -you should have seen your face- hahahahahahahaha! Oh, my gosh," Sienna quieted down a bit "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. I forgot how funny demons could be..."

"Yes..." he looked extremely uncomfortable when she placed a hand on his arm without thinking. They were in public, and it would ruin the Phantomhive reputation if she was seen touching a butler as she was. Consequently, Sebastian would -ironically- be put through hell by Ciel.

"You're such a prude, Belle."

"Belle?"

"Yeah! From Ubel. That is your middle name, right? Anyways," she continues "I first thought it was pronounces 'oo-bell' , 'cause I don't know German, and then I just started referring to it as 'bell', like church bells, but then I made it 'Belle' for the Disney princess. You sort of remind me of her when you read."

"Right..."

Her smile falters. "Your middle name _is_ Ubel, right?"

"Correct. May I ask how you got your hands on that specific piece of information?"

"Sure."an awkward silence followed "Aren't you going to ask me?

"I though the first question implied that I was asking." said Sebastian.

The woman sighed "No...It didn't. All you asked was if you could ask me how I got it, but you didn't actually ask me that."

"Yes...You are quite abrupt, aren't you? You change topic so easily, almost as if you're used to hiding something in every conversation."

Sienna pats his back "Don't over analyze it, it'll only make even less sense.."

"Of course, my apologies, Lady Sienna."

"Right, well, I'll be going. I want some chocolate milk"

"Chocolate milk?"

"Yes, I just said that, keep up already." she turns around, heading closer to the ship, where Ciel was waiting. "Oh, and you were right."

"About?"

She doesn't answer.

* * *

She barrels toward him, gripping him in a bone-crushing hug. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said I'd miss you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you've earned my trust when you lied about who you where, insulted not only myself, but the Phantomhive name." Ciel spat sarcastically.

"Phantomhive name...? What the hell are you talking about."

He scoffed, "Don't think I didn't see you with Sebastian. It's an insult for you to even think of fraternizing with a butler as a lady of such high status."

"Awwww..." she pats his cheek "I didn't think you were still hung up on that. I saw you glaring at him earlier, but I thought you'd be over it by now. Man, you sure can hold a grudge...wait...are you jealous?" Ciel's cheeks flushed red "Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite human." she booped him on the nose. "Now, off you go!" she ushered him onto the ship, giving him a final hug and kiss on the forehead. "And don't even think of telling Sebastian to report my movements to you. That's right," she said when his eyes widened "I know. Don't think I'm one of your ignorant victims, Little Lord."

"I didn't think of you as that." mumbled the boy. In fact, he almost started to see her as a sort of parental figure, along with Sebastian. Of course, he would never admit it, even though he was pretty sure both of them already knew it.

Sienna started to retreat, waving as she walked backwards.

"Farewell, Young Master, have a good trip." Sebastian piped up.

Ciel nodded as the crew lifted the anchor, the captain shouting orders. Though they couldn't hear it, the boy whispered under his breath "I doubt I will, what with my only company being _pirates._ "

* * *

"I'm turning into an old lady, I mean, 'off you go!'? You!" she spun on Sebastian "You're influencing me! Stop it"

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about." he really didn't, but just to see her angry he spoke condescendingly.

Her eyes narrowed, then two fingers pointed at them, then him "I'm watching you."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less from a Phantomhive. It is your job to manage the servants, after all." Sebastian smiled charmingly "Oh, and, Lady Sienna, I have that chocolate milk you requested earlier. Would you still like to drink it?"

"Sure, but hurry up next time."

He smiled. There it was. That royalty-like behavior she was designed to have. Designed to perfectly suit his own character.

"Of course, Lady Sienna Phantomhive."

"Stop with the whole 'Lady Sienna' thing and, also, my last name is Satan, not Phantomhive."

He smiled at her subtle reminder of her power "My apologies, may I ask what you would like for me to refer to you as?"

"Just Sienna is fine."

* * *

 **Crappy, I know, but I don't know what to write. If I had writer's block before, I have an iron wall in front of me now. I have no clue where this story will be going, even though I has a plan earlier. I might just think up a new direction for the story, then add parts from the original plot to help it move smoothly. Right about now, it's still pretty choppy with all the time jumps.**

 **Also, I might add an actual chess match between Sienna and Ciel, because in a review on earlier chapters, I discovered that a viewer was looking forward to one, only for the scene not to be shown.**

 **I know I've mentioned this plenty of times before, but I would like to write another story, this time for SnK (I already have MANY more stories planned for Black Butler. Also, I'm not sure how to request a category to add to the website, and I want to write a fanfiction for a book that doesn't have one (category) on here.**

 **I'm getting more serious about my art...so... yeah. I was given 18 copic markers for my birthday, which I'm very thankful for, as they can be very pricey (Good thing they were on sale!). I also bought (with my own money) copic multiliners. I was going to buy cheaper ones, but when I looked them up on Amazon, they were only rated 1 out of 5 stars, so I chose to buy the nicer, but more expensive ones. Good thing is that I used coupon to get 40% off!**

 **I'm almost done learning hiragana (not including ten tens and combinations.)... I'm not very good at memorising them, so I'm probably going to make flash cards to remember them, then I'll move onto katakana (making flashcards if it worked for me before. I think that flashcards will be the best way for me to learn. I used it to study for art UIL and it seemed to help a lot). Then, I'll probably learn some vocabulary, grammar, more grammar, and eventually kanji (in that order). I'm practically already an expert at honorifics because of anime.**

 **DO MOST OF YOU WEAR GLASSES, TOO? IN MY EXPERIENCE, READING SUBTITLES WHILE SIMULTANEOUSLY WATCHING ANIME CAN BE QUITE DAMAGING TO THE EYES, SO I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU EXPERIENCE THE SAME PAIN AS ME.**

 **I should probably start a blog for this stuff. I write too much on here, and I know it probably annoys you guys. I'm sorry!**

 **P.S. Please participate in the poll in my profile to vote for the next book I'll write (for SnK). Sorry, but I just can't decide.**

 **Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to the rightful owner, Yana Toboso. All I own is Sienna, Chuck, the little boy, and the** enemy-guy **in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She walked carelessly, eyes unfocused; consequently, she bumped shoulders with someone.

"Hey, watch it!" growled a man

She scowled, opening her mouth to make a scathing remark. "She is sincerely sorry, good sir," Sebastian said.

The man left, for the man in the black suit, though polite, threw him a nasty glare. A glare that told him he was not one to be messed with.

"What the hell was that for? I can speak on my own, thank you very much." Muttering, "Dumbass," under her breath, she continued walking.

"My, Lady Sienna, such language is not proper for a lady, especially not in public."

She was tempted to say "Puh-leez, bitch," but refrained for the sake of propriety. "Right, Sebastian, my apologies."

The butler silently wondered what put her in such a horrid mood. Perhaps a killing would take her mind off things. She was part demon, after all, and was bound to get bored after such a long time. Not only that, but she was related to the young master, which made her all the more likely to get bored easily, resulting in a bad mood.

She snapped at the poor boy who stepped on her foot, despite the case being that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

Yes, he decided, a killing was precisely what she needed.

"Sebastian, some chocolate, and milk... better yet, chocolate and chocolate milk... and chocolate cake."

"Oh?" It must be that time of the month, though he doubted she actually got the blood with it. Demons were incapable of having children ... with humans ... so ... did that mean ...? He scoffed at his line of thought, there was no time for that. "Of course."

He truly wasn't bothered by having to serve her. If anything, it was a nice break from the young master's demands. All she required to sustain herself was chocolate and... that was about it, now that he thought about it. He was slacking. Any butler worth his salt would be able to

"Helloooo? Are you in there?" Sienna knocked on his head like a curious toddler, staring at him with mere inches between them.

He sighed. Definitely that time. Such mood changes were supported by no other reason besides the fact that she was Sienna. But they seemed more quick to change than ever. Perhaps it was a sensitive time. Maybe when her sister left her. As far as he knew, she had no significant other, so the possibility of it being one's death was very low. Deep down, he felt like maybe he was missing something. Something that was staring him directly in the face.

"Where's my chocolate, Ellie?"

Great, he rolled his eyes, that blasted nickname again.

She scarfed down the food with no problem, only stopping when she got the hiccups. "I- *hiccup* - hate having the hiccu- *hiccup* - ps. Why does it happen at the wors -*hiccup*- times? Are demons even supposed to *hiccup* get them? I need water."

When he made no movement to help, she added a "please".

He left, only to come back moments later with a glass of iced water.

"Tha- *hiccup* - nks" Sienna took in an exaggerated, large breath, closing her mouth to hold it in, then started drinking. A few times, she hiccuped, causing her to roll her eyes at the sloshing water. Soon enough, she had to remove the cup from her mouth for air. "I think I'm okay...*hiccup*"

She groaned, knowing it would be hard to get rid of them. A particularly strong hiccup snuck up on her, and she leaned over, her hands resting on her knees. "Why... Why me? Ugh- you know, when-"

A sharp pain stung her back. "Agh, what...? Who the hell are you?" she asked incredulously.

"Come here, pretty lady, I've come for payback..."

The woman cursed, looking around for Sebastian instinctively. When she caught herself in the act she scoffed at herself, what was she doing? She was perfectly capable of handling the situation herself. Sienna straightened, almost hissing at the man when he took it as an invitation to look at her breasts.

"Hey, eyes up here buddy," she pointed to hers, "'kay? 'kay. Now, why don't you run along and go to the brothel down the street? I'm sure there's got to be at least one woman willing to be with you... then again..." she looked him up and down.

The semi-familiar man dove for her with his sausage fingers and fat hands. The swipe at her head was easily dodged, and she only sighed. "Dude, stop, really, you're only gonna hurt yourself."

Sienna wasn't sure she truly wanted him to stop. It could be fun. And she was pretty bored...

A kick to the face and the spot between his legs was enough to sustain her for the time being.

He keeled over, clutching his family jewels.

Then again, what could one little kick to the shin hurt? She, being pleasantly surprised by the feeling swelling inside her, suddenly remembered the child watching her.

"Hi... I'm very sorry, but the bad man wanted to hurt me... Are you okay? Did you know him?" Sienna approached the young boy. He looked to be around five years, maybe older, with signs of malnutrition. He was very skinny, that much was clear. The boy scampered off as she moved closer, stumbling over his own feet. His whimpers did not go unheard. What the hell was he so scared of?

The answer soon came.

"Demon... Help! Please, somebody, help! There's a demon!"

Ah...her eyes...she forgot about her eyes. They turned red, similar to Sebastian's when she engaged in anything violent or otherwise physically demanding. *wink wink*. It'd be best to turn them off, she supposed. Ah, yes, there she was, talking about her eyes as if they were a lamp. Hah ha. She desperately needed to get a life.

"Poor boy, are you okay? You must have been very afraid of the bad lady, yes? Worry not, I will protect you." Sebastian picked up the boy, who held him tightly in his clutches, peeking over his shoulder to stare at her.

"Are you crazy, kid? He's worse, you know that, right? Damn, do you to know each other? Are you two playing me? Is this your son? Ohhh... that'd be some juicy gossip right there, stuff madam red would love, you know. Speaking of her, do you think he already took her out, or -"

"Please, stop your crazy ramblings. Don't you see you're scaring the poor boy?"

Her eyes narrowed "I don't know what angle you're playing at, but I'm not liking it. Stop that, right now."

"Ah, so similar to Ciel. I always hated that brat." said the butler simply.

Bewildered, she said, "What the hell are you talking abo-?"

Everything went black immediately, nothing giving her any warning at all.

The pounding in her head would not go away, even after she massaged them. Her hearing must have been faulty, too, since she could swear she heard the jangle of something metal as she moved.

Her groans awoke her cellmate, who was resting for the time being. "'aye, mate, you should stop movin' 'roun so loud 'else the cap'n ge's angry."

She shot up, which only worsened her headache further. She was in a dingy cell, metal bars on the window and as a door. The man in the cell was skinny, obviously starved and tortured if the scars were any indication.

"What the fuck? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"Welcome to hell."

"I bet you thought that line would be like the end of a chapter cliffhanger, huh? Honestly, that was the cheesiest, most unoriginal line you could have ever said in this situation."

The man, Chuck, she read on his collar, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart, 'cause creativity is my first priority in this dump. It's not like anyone's here to listen."

"I'm here, and that sure better be enough. You're lucky I'm gracing you with my presence."

"No, I'm lucky I was given a cell with a window, but I suppose it had to be evened out with having you as a cellmate."

She smiled "That was rude."

"Maybe so."

"I like you." announced Sienna.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm flattered."

"Damn right, you better be."

Again, Chuck laughed. Her sense of humor was rude, if not plain out mean, but at least it was a break from the dreary nature of the cell.

His laughter, interrupted by the echo of boots meeting floor, died down.

"Woah, ominous. Let me guess, he's the guy who brought us here? Would it be rude of me to assume he's a stereotypical enemy-guy?"

The figure hiding in the shadow revealed itself.

"Ha! I was right!"

* * *

 **The plot I have in mind is definitely moving forward, and I'm glad for that. I'll probably tone down the introduction of new characters, I know it can be a bit confusing having to memorize them all.**

 **Thanks for reading, and yes, I know Sienna's humor is crappy! That's intentional!**

 **Edited on 02/04/17**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own this. All rights go to the rightful owner, Yana Toboso. I only own Sienna and some other VERY VERY minor characters in the story and most of the plot at this point in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading this far, guys, I don't know how you got past to first chapter. That was horrific. I'll probably be doing a lot more heavy editing.**

* * *

"I bet you're wondering why I've brought you here, Sienna." his fingertips were touching in a cheesy pose.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna question how you know my name. I'm also not going to mention that very unoriginal entry line. Seriously, what was that?"

"Didn't you say you weren't going to mention that?"

"That was a rhetorical statement, Chuck."

He looked on quizzically, "I don't think..."

"Minor technicalities," the woman waved it off.

"Still, there-"

"SILENCE!"

"Woah, dude, calm down," Sienna said.

His fists shook, face going red and lips turning white with the force applied by his teeth.

"Do not tell me to calm down, you stupid demon!"

She sighed, "There it is, the weird knowledge of my secrets."

"Of course I know you, I know everything."

She groaned, "Of course you do."

He raised is hand, bringing it down to smack her as she chattered. The loud slap was unheard by her, the sting on her cheek being the only thing she could sense. Her hand grazed the red skin, which she was sure would bruise soon.

"Well, that was unexpected...sort of," murmured the woman.

Chuck crawled up to her, moving her hand to make sure she was okay.

His chocolate eyes held hers for a moment, gazing intensely into her own blue ones.

"Do you mind getting off of me? I'm not into you."

"Ahhh," he blushed, "I'm sorry."

She cringed, she shook his hand off.

"No, it's fine. Really." the woman brushed her dark hair out of the way as she stood. "So, I never got your name, handsome." she approached the cloaked figure, reaching out to him through the bars of the cell. He dodged easily, and crushed her arm backward, shattering it against the metal. She gurgled and choked, nearly falling to her knees. Sienna quickly retracted her hand.

The man laughed darkly, "Pathetic, and I thought you were royalty."

She didn't answer.

He turned slowly, walking away, his shoes thumping ominously again.

"And I thought you were an angel, but I guess we were both wrong, huh?"

He took the bait, turning around and glaring "I am no angel. I am better than one of those, those unclean beings. You're all unclean! You must be pure again! I will make the world pure as it never was before, and humans will bow down to me!" he bellowed deeply, sounding slightly crazed. He sure looked the part, his hair sticking up and several cowlicks in the back of his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we just established that I'm not human, so..."

He banged his hand against the metal bars, knocking off his hood in the process, "No! You are weak, just like them!"

Sienna studied the man, who was revealed to be middle-aged. He had dark hair and eyes, his skin ruddy. His fingers were sausage-like and muscled. He wasn't too stereotypical. Well, not in the sense she was thinking. At least he wasn't a white-haired, purple-eyed, pale skinned, thin, and gorgeous young man the protagonist, Sienna, would likely feel attracted to.

"You're not too bad." he ignored her comment, seething silently "What's your name?" again, he ignored her "So that's the angle you're aiming for, huh? I can already tell you your silence isn't going to last long." she said in a sing-song voice, "I'm told I can push peoples' buttons veeeeeerrry eeeaaasiiilyyy. That's probably not the best idea, mister."

"James."

"Well okay then, Mister James. Good choice."

"You really do have a knack for pushing my buttons. I don't particularly like that." he reached behind him, pulling out a gun and pointing it straight at her head. It clicked. He wrapped his finger around the trigger. Time seemed to move in slow motion. He pressed, a smile on his face.

Sienna flinched out of habit. "Click," nothing happened.

James lowered the gun with a smug smirk on his face. "I wouldn't do that to you, precious. No, I like to take my time with pretty things like you," he said creepily, grasping her chin through the bars. She was still standing, but he still had a couple inches on her. His grip was surprisingly strong. Angels were usually weak, aside from when they were carrying out duties of the lord, in which case they were trained for the situation. But they were definitely not trained for the art of torture. Of course, that didn't stop James. No, it didn't phase him at all.

"You are impure!" he struck her with the whip "YOU!" again "MUST!" again "BE!" again "CLEANED!" several times, he waved the whip, lashing her several times. Each time, she flinched. Sienna was strong but not invincible, nor was she able to ignore pain, how ever accustomed to it she may have been.

Her head jerked up at the hand pulling her hair. He glared into her eyes, only to shove her forward again. "You still are nOT CLEAN! The darkness inside of you must be BANISHED!"

For just about the ten millionth time that day, Sienna urged her demon side to come out, but for some reason, it was sleeping, dormant. No, rather, it was gone altogether. Her seraph side was...out of commission, should she say. It sort of...depended on the demon side to function. It was complicated.

For weeks, he tortured her. Or maybe it was months, she didn't know. It was all starting to blend together. Either way, she was growing used to the pain. She grew fonder of it each passing day. She needed human contact, and he was the closest she could get to that. She had been moved into a windowless cell before he started torturing her, away from Chuck and his silent, sometimes verbal, support.

Sienna wondered what happened to him. Probably killed, she decided. If not, then working as a slave. She hoped it was the latter. He was pretty funny.

"BANG!"

She flinched. A foreboding feeling washed over the woman.

His favorite torture tool was a whip, she knew, but that sure didn't sound like one...

She heard ominous footsteps. Different, yet the same. Familiar, but not...

Could it be Sebastian? Sienna perked up, hoping it was him. It made sense. Her seraph side would be on edge due to him being a demon, and he could have gotten new shoes, yes, it must have been a while, his past shoes may have lost style, and a Phantomhive butler could never be anything but stylish.

She could feel a familiar feeling rising in her, something powerful. Yes, he must be bringing it out of her. She could escape!

The footsteps edged closer until they were directly in front of her. The door was metal, and the wall solid. The door creaked open.

Standing in front of her was a familiar face she loved, but didn't quite expect.

"Nice to see you again, Little Lord. Missed me?"

* * *

 **Well, that's done. I know, it's pretty crappy, but whatever. I'm planning on writing a spin off involving Ciel, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself.**

 **Anyways, I'll be updating every other Sunday now! I also plan on writing an Attack on Titan fan fiction and a Death Note fiction, or maybe even a Code Geass fiction. Or for Free! Iwatobi swim club. Oh my gosh, I'm in way too deep. I honestly don't know what to write. I do have A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR AN ATTACK ON TITAN FAN FICTION (or Shingeki no Kyojin, whatever you prefer), but right now I'm really into Death Note fan fictions.**

 **Also, I have a question for you guys: Do you ever REALLY love an anime when you first watch it, so you go read tons of fan fiction about it, then decide to re watch it, and feel like you're really disappointed? I feel like that will happen if I decide to re watch Death Note.**

 **On another not, I have joined the art club at my school and have been taking an art class (anime art class). I already see that my art has improved greatly. But I feel like I'm neglecting my Copics now, since the club and class supplies the...supplies. Anyways, I'm hoping to post some art of Sienna on my Deviant art account. Not only that, but I also plan on posting some three marker challenge creations on deviant art, and probably Tumblr or something too. All of my accounts are linked in my profile. See that to contact me or see my other works.**

 **Well, sorry for the giant rant, though most of you probably don't read it. That's okay with me!**

 **Thanks for Reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Black Butler. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator, Yana Toboso. The few characters that belong to me are Sienna, and some insignificant side characters. Also, the plot is partly of my creation.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

"You could say that"

What really surprised me was that he hadn't reacted the way I expected him to. Well, that makes sense since, you know, I didn't expect it... The point is that he wasn't normally like that. Had things been okay, he would have denied it with a cute little blush on his face, the ordered his butler to 'escort' the two of us to safety. He really just likes the company.

That wasn't what he did. Not at all. Instead, Ciel had zero emotion. It was like he was a robot all over again.

"Hoe, don't tell me you killed Madam Red already. I told you not to, but did you listen to me? No, you just had to-"

"I didn't kill her"

"Then what'd you do with her? Give her a slap on the wrist and send her on her way home? You're pretty ruthless, I doubt-"

"Stop talking! I need silence!" he vented, frustrated at the incessant blabbering. He turned, marching to the door, expecting her to follow.

"Someone's on their man period..." Sienna muttered under her breath.

The boy turned back to look at her "What was that?"

"Definitely on his man period," she mumbled even more quietly. "Nothing. I said you're a wonderful...forgiving...schmeriod..."

He continued walking.

"Hey, wait up. I was kind of tortured, you know. All you did was untie me. And-ow"

Ciel finally stopped walking, instead turning to help the fallen woman.

"I knew you loved me," she said.

He sighed, exasperated. He had finally gotten sick of her crap. "Sienna Phantomhive, you are quite possibly the most..."

From there, she tuned out.

He continued, "And you need to learn how to-"

"Sienna Phantomhive?" she took a small step closer.

Realization dawned on the boy.

"Yoouuuuuu love me."Her arms wrapped tightly around the boy, she said, "I knew it! Awwwww, don't be shy...You don't need to be a robot to be ruthless."

Sienna resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks, as it would only serve to anger him.

In the end, she just couldn't help herself, and she went in for the kill.

"Awwww, sweetie," then, she practically suffocated him with her hugs. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Ciel grunted his agreement, his face a flushed red. From the attention or the lack of oxygen, she couldn't tell.

The young earl said, "Sebastian is waiting outside."

Sienna couldn't help but think that that was not of Sebastian's choice. He just wouldn't decide to stay away from her.

She could tell he was hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

"Sebastian!" she dove for him.

He swiftly dodged, "Miss Sienna, how nice to see you again."

The woman pouted, "That's not a very warm welcome, Ellie. You know I-

"WAIT. YOU WERE THE BITCH THAT GOT ME HERE. OH, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET, BUT NOOOOOOOOOO," she shoved him away.

"What the hell was that, anyways? You can't just get me tortured and-"

Sebastian leaned down, covering his lips with hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip.

She repeated her earlier action of shoving him away, "Don't yo dare try getting away with this by doing that! Who do you think I am? What the-"

"Sienna," his hand gripped her upper arm tightly, "I did not do whatever it is you think I did."

Even now, he maintained a gentle smile.

Her eyes narrowed, "So I just imagined you knocking me out? Yeah, right."

"I wouldn't say you imagined it, just that you saw something that was not real."

Silence.

"Aren't those the same thing?" She couldn't help but laugh at his lies, "you should probably find a different job. Lying isn't really your forte."

"I would disagree...I am exceptionally talented in the art of lying. I'm sure the Young Master would support me on this."

Sienna whipped her head in the male's direction. He had to hold in the urge to take a step back when she stared at him.

"I do not want to be involved in whatever lovers' quarrel you two are having."

She looked as if she were about to explode. She wasn't normally this temperamental, (or was she?) but she had good reason this time.

Sebastian continued talking calmly, "I was simply saying that that man responsible for torturing you was known as Jameson. He is especially talented in fabricating illusions of fantastic detail."

"How poetic."

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that.**

 **Yeah, the chapter is short, but it's an improvement from my other ones. I've tried to make my characters more of my own in this chapter, rather than sticking to the script. I've been trying to give them more depth, but for that, I'll need to change the already published chapters.**

 **In the time that I've been gone, my writing has improved greatly, and I plan on completely rewriting this story. I will be shifting the events, adding or deleting scenes, and all that stuff, rather than simply editing and revising as I have been doing.**

 **Still, that will be when this story is done. I aim for it to be finished by the end of Summer, so there will be more frequent updates. At least, more frequent than they have been (it's been about 6 months...).**

 **There may be about 20 chapters. I'd like for there to be 50 exactly. Likely no sequel revolving around this pair, but there may be an epilogue. That's still not for a while, though, so no promises.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
